Black Hole
by Emmielane
Summary: With a bout of betrayal, and a a black hole the Roswell crew have landed in the Mountains outside of Maxville. A new home where they have no fear of the white room, they become who they were meant to be. T for future chapters.
1. Black Hole

**New story, I own nothing.**

I loved her…

She was mine…

She was my confidant…

I saved her; she saved me…

Then why was it all a lie, all a lie…

Everything was a blur after Alex came to us, I tried to heal him, but he just shoved my hands away, his voice weak. "Run, take Isobel and run," but in no way was I leaving him here to die. Isobel and Alex pack two bags; he was coming with us now that he is healed. My room looked normal leaving no trace of the urgency I was in, not that they are coming this very moment, but time was not on our side with having to be one step ahead of them.

"Michael, you have your bag?" my sister called out her voice filled with the dread we are all feeling from the betrayal, she had to live far from here. To do this, we had to go home. Antar would be safe for us after we took it back over in this choice we had to bring Tess too, I loathed her she was just not trustworthy, but she was one of us and would be beneficial in the downfall of Kivar.

Michael snarled, "We trusted them, we trusted them after everything we have done for them they stuck a knife in all of our backs. Maxwell, we have to go," he was starting to rage, it was boiling up in him. I never thought this would happen well at least like this; we are in the last few months of our freshmen year for once we're all happy. I was on cloud nine with Liz, Isobel had Alex, and Michael had Maria, Kyle was with Tess but now everything was gone.

I knew our parents would miss us, but it was always best they never knew about us about who we are. I answered, "Meet us by the off-road before the chamber, go get them we're leaving now," they have to come that was all there was too it, they would be ready with funds and each with a packed bag. We will never be back to this planet, Earth is like an infant too young and naïve to be trusted with the power we have, the peace we could have brought them.

Michael just gave me a look, "Be there,"

I just looked at Isobel with her bag in hand we are always in this together, and that wasn't right she was so happy here, and now it has been ripped from her. Our eyes locked, "I will make this right, I don't know how but I will. My fault this is all my fault," and like the protective big sister she has always been her arms come around me, her long silkily dirty blonde hair tickling my nose.

She spoke, "Never think you are at fault, you, all of us have been betrayed. They were our friends," her voice hitched before going back to the stern Christmas Nazi.

She gave me a weak smile, "Come on," hands intertwined as we leave the house we have loved and been loved since we were four years of age. We never thought at sixteen and seventeen respectively we be running for our lives with the friends we made here on Earth. I turned back looking at the house one last time before I dropped my bag into the back driving off in my Jeep leaving the house behind. Leaving the town behind along with every single memory we have ever made, our home, our school, our life is now gone as we drive further and further away from it.

The wind whipped her hair as she gazed out at the passing bridge, the jagged rocks behind it. I spoke, "We will have to destroy the Jeep after we have to trek the rest of the way between Pohlman Ranch and the Mesaliko Reservation. The unknown will mean we have to stay in the chamber until the Granolith is ready to transport us home, I have the crystal," she just smiled at me like I wasn't at fault.

The ravine was our best bet to ditch my Jeep it would be a few hour walk, but we would make it by nightfall. Soon enough we stand with palms outstretched the fireball was massive in size we left right after smelling the gas leaking out from the wreck. Soon Deputy Peirce would be coming to locate the source of the fire and smoke fortunately by then we will be out of their reach by at least an hour.

The sun was beating down on us for most of the hike the jagged rocks jutting out into the now darkening sky, the stars starting to show themselves. "I hope we see the stars on Antar," we are regaining our memories but very slowly, so some things are very unknown.

Now as we continue our trek, the dust kicks up a little bit, the red sand moving faster as if bidding us a farewell, this would be our last walk through this desert our first was so long ago. In the distance we see Michael waiting with the others, Isobel was smiling, but we still had another twenty-four hours ahead of us. "You need to start the countdown," Isobel, her tone worried as we entered the pod chambers heading to the very back on the left was a small door, we only recently found another entrance to the Granolith chamber. The Granolith is a black, cone-shaped object of immense power that I think was here long before we came, it was more potent than we understood since so many desired it, they can't duplicate it, or they wouldn't want this one so badly. I insert the crystal into the base of the granolith, and it acts as a 'starter key' that activates the Granolith this alone will take twenty-four hours so, for now, we keep watch and stay inside the chambers.

We just sit and wait at times none of us speaking all too wrapped up in our self-pity or with Michael hate; he was a time bomb waiting to go off. He paced the room mumbling horrid things while Tess just sits close trying every so often to talk, but right now we are all so shell-shocked by the last few hours that nothing was going to make sense.

"I need air," I figured at one time they would need fresh air, the air circulating in the chamber was filled with dirt, I was in need to move more than a few feet, we had an hour left so this was doable. My body sore, but standing to let them out when I came face to face with the barrel of a 9mm.

I snapped, "You do not want to go this route," letting the anger seep through into every word, Michael and Isobel both stood with raised palms.

With a smirk, "You both put your hands down and don't try it, you will kill me but not before I pull the trigger and kill Max. All of you get back in, even you Alex," a tone filled with hate and bitterness.

Alex covered Isobel moving her back in, Michael looked at Maria, I looked at Liz thinking how could have happened to us all.

I questioned, "Why,"

Liz smiled, it was not filled with love, "Simple, your species is a threat to us. We fooled you all well all but Alex it seems," this was too hard to believe everything was flipped upside down.

"You were our friends," but nothing I was going to say was going to make things right, they had to die, or we escape to the Granolith. "You know damn well we have never been a threat to anyone, we just wanted a normal life," all this falls on deaf ears.

Alex cut in, "You killed Jim and Kyle, why?" another two unnecessary deaths, more friends gone from us. This situation was going to get nasty, and we had to be ready, I can still see the dead bodies of Sherriff Jim Valenti and our friend and his son Kyle, we burned the decaying corpses, but the vision never left my mind.

Maria answered, "They found out about us, a little slip up that we fixed. Other than that we didn't know it was you who was the one who found out about us. But no worries, Alex, you'll have fun in the white room since their powers have manifested in you somewhat," my ear's not entirely taking in the words as my heart was beating and anger was pulsing all around me.

Tess moved to come closer to me, and the sound echoed off the walls, we all dropped as Tess was on the floor, dead, her eyes glossy and to our surprise, her body became covered in webs before it vanished like Nadeso's.

We stood watching as Maria and Liz looked at us, "Max, I would never. Please, she was mind-warping us. Maria and I would never have killed Kyle and his father, or betrayed you," her voice so sincere. But now was the time to make the had choice, to trust them, but we knew the Government was now on us due to them.

Alex spoke up, "You killed the only person to confirm your story; we can't believe you anymore. You two were my best friends, and now you're nothing, I will never risk Isobel," I agreed as much as it hurt me.

Maria sobbed, "Micheal, please,"

But he just turned from her, "You're the single worst thing that has happened to me, everything was a lie. You betrayed me, my family, and killed people we cared about,"

I touched the Granolith, Isobel, Michael, and Alex are next each hand lighting up allowing us passage. "Maxwell, you know me,"

But did I?

I forced the words out. "I thought I did but it seems I was mistaken. The Liz I loved and knew wouldn't have ever hurt her friends and now one lays dead, we burned their bodies, but they're still gone. If this was all Tess, then I wish you well Liz Parker. But if it was not there are more of us on Earth, and they will be looking for you," her face paled the gun dropped as the vision of her face was the last I saw until we landed into an empty field, this was not home, this was not Antar….

Alex sighed, "We hit a black hole, Michael and I were ready for this, we have funds now we need to find out about our new home,"

The Granolith was hidden in another old mountain so very close to what looks like a small town, Michael gave me a look, "Maxville, sounds like a town from Superman," a little smile tugged on his lips.

Isobel spoke up, "We get a hotel, Alex get us some files on the web, Max and Michael get us food, I am starved," she ordered, she was a mother hen and was top in the pecking order.

It was late at night when the computer downloaded the files that could tell us about this Earth; I stood with Isobel and Michael looking at the stars that were the brightest we have ever seen. Alex broke up our silence, "You three need to get in here now and lock the doors," his voice so urgent and he had our full trust as the door was locked and we stood ready to hear whatever he had to say.

Why was he smiling?


	2. New Life

**Maxwell's point of view-Sky High universe August 15th, 1996 **

We all stare at Alex; he looks almost giddy as my sister set's her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm the hell down. But his tone is entertained, "We are in a parallel universe the black hole derailed our course. We should have left either two days before or two days after and we would have avoided the hole. But this might be the perfect place for us, no war, advanced tech, and get this. Hero's and Villians," I was bewildered, I lean my head into my hand, right now was not the time for games. Michael and I just lost the two girls we thought we loved, being wrong was not a good feeling.

Isobel chimed in, "Alex explain,"

He did, "Some humans here have superpowers, like Superman, Batman, and Jean Gray. Like I think the Commander is like Superman, they are like gods here even if there isn't an abundance of them, they have sidekicks and everything. We four will fit in with our powers. First, we all need jobs and an apartment within the next three weeks; we will all have to use Antarian names and go to Sky-high to make sure we can live here in peace. No white room, the technology that is beyond what we have ever seen other than in movies, only thing is we are in 1995, not 2000," his tone went from fun to grave, if he was right and he always was we had work to do. 

He turned us in the direction of the laptop, and newspaper clippings, super hero's reign here this was our chance our last chance to make a decent life here. Isobel, Michael, and I just read through everything as Alex went to work, he had cash and a goal we needed identification cards/driver's license, all documents to make us fit in here. Isobel left soon after to get dinner but Michael and I, we stay and just sit and read.

This world was so much; Commander passed a few years ago to heart troubles, his wife Jetstream was this badass woman who paired with Sprite a superhuman who could talk to animals and another woman named Night who had this control over light, together they formed the Sirens. This world was everything we could have wanted but now only time will tell we have much work to do in only three weeks.

Michael spoke up, "I think we have enough cash on hand to get a place and buy food and blankets, maybe pillows. We can't be doing anything odd until we get a better lay of the land, but right now this could be home," the longing in his voice was evident, and I felt it brewing inside too, I could be Zan here and not a King, not Maxwell Evens.

The only drawback was the year, but that was livable.

New birth records, Driver license, and fake documents in hand we each found local jobs so that we could afford our decently sized three bedroom, two bath apartment all we have are the things we brought, a few blankets, pillows, and air beds but for now, all this was great. I loved this small town, the people I have met have been great. 

Alex yawned, "Okay, I have to leave to work in fifteen, they changed my timesheet to fit the school schedule, so this is the last four days before I do a 2-10 shift. The enrollment papers came, we have been approved to go to Sky High. Once they received our documents," his tone was tired we have all have been busting our butt's, Alex at the library. Isobel at the local boutique, Michael working as a fry cook at the Griller a local hotspot other than the Paper Lantern where I worked as a server, a guy who scared me (which was new) worked as the head cook. He was at least 6'7' he was going into his eleventh year with Isobel and Alex, but not sure if he is going to Sky High. Guess, we had to keep alter ego's which was cool.

I had to run and deposit my check into the bank before my shift; my room was more significant than average with a lovely bay window that overlooked the town below. My black slacks and matching black tee, my apron in my back pocket when I turn and leave. The air was crisp and clean unlike our Earth, pollution and climate change was taken seriously here, I enjoyed walking even though I missed my Jeep that was my goal to get the Jeep back, just the way I had it. 

The bank was not filled it was warm, the colors beige and a lighter coffee color making it warmer looking, the tiles are polished marble, marble that I have never seen before. The smell of polish and orange linger, a girl of maybe twenty-three smiled "How can I help you today?"

I gave the nod, "Deposit, "I was still very cautious handing her the check and deposit slip, this should be the last time I would have to come in my direct deposit is taking effect this next check. Everything went the same as last time, my cell going off to alert me that my money had been deposited, I walked down Main street seeing students all shopping for a new school year, but in our letters, it informed us of what we would need and where to locate them. 

On fifth and Main, I took a left seeing the Paper Lantern nestled into the trees; it was a fantastic location. The patio was the best spot to eat; the entire building was surrounded with a human-made pond with Koi fish swimming, I was ten minutes early as I crossed the bridge entering the restaurant, Susa, waved "Good afternoon, Zan. We are booked to the brim today, the tips should be useful,' a very nice benefit of being a server instead of cook, but they did make more than us.

I smiled, "Good afternoon, ladies. Can I start you off with some drinks, so you have extra time to order, " four girls sit in a shaded umbrella table the large willows touch their backs, each smiled I was rather glad it was the end of my shift.

A girl with a cascade of freckles was the first to speak, "I would like a cherry blossom tea, please," her voice was silvery, her smile was infectious.

The girl with Magenta hair had a fruity tone, "Coke,"

The next was blonde nearly silver in color; her tone was wobbly as if she was about to cry. "A lemon tea, please," I nodded writing it down when my eyes touched on the lush green eyes of the last girl her hair was ginger but not in a heinous way, freckles cascaded over her nose and cheeks as she smiles up at me.

"A green tea with two lemons on the side, please," she had a singsong voice it was pleasant in a way even Liz's lacked. I moved from their table handing Gale the drink order while I checked on my other tables, Gale hailed me over via my buzz beeper. I reached taking a small bowl adding two lemons they didn't look fresh, and this troubled me as I walked them their drinks. I smiled nearing the table hearing the infectious laughter when they laughed in unison.

I spoke," Here you ladies go, sorry these are the last lemons and not very fresh," but the girl just smiled as if this was not going to ruin her drink.

"No problem, we haven't seen you before are you new to town," her smile just had something about it, I couldn't place my finger one it, yet.

I answered handing her the Green tea when I also noticed her finger was in the bowl, the lemons looked new and dripped with juice. "I am, my sister, her boyfriend, and our cousin just moved here," 

Beaming now, "I am Layla, these are my best friends, Azkadellia, Jennifer, and Magenta," I smiled at each, the one with the infectious smile and silvery tone was Azkadellia, the fruity sound was Magenta, and the wobbler was Jennifer.

I stood taller, "I am Zan,"

"Can we order yet? Or are you two just going to flirt until we starve," Magenta remarked as Layla blushed but even I could feel the heat rising and a little hint of sadness too, I did love Liz? 

Azkadellia snorted, "Mage, leave her be. New guys sorta adorable," was not used to not watching my back, so all the humor and good times felt odd to me somehow.

"I can also take your order," I offered.

"Take a Honey walnut platter, she'll have the same, the rude one will have the Potsticker platter, and Layla will have her usual the Veggie platter," Azkadellia offered as I wrote it down, this was my last table behind me Gale was cleaning tables. 

"Let me go give this to the cook,"

I watched as the cook, Warren, did his thing he didn't seem to like many people other than these two guys I saw him with, Will and Lash. "Are you going to fucking watch me cook," his tone was deep and husky, not to mention cruel, he would get along fine with Michael, but when we're outside, it is Rath, his real name.

I stated, "No, just waiting for my last order," he just snarled tossing each platter onto the bar. "What do you have against me,"

"Nothing, just don't like you," he smiled at least he was honest I served their food watching from the counter with Gale and Susa waiting for them to finish. It was still well lit they're the last for the patio, after this only the main room would be open until elven but the last three hours of the night it is all Gale.

They stop paying with Susa their table was nearly spotless, and a helpful tip on the table. The aroma of my order fills the room as I walked into the back getting my jacket seeing Warren heading out for a small break.

When I walked out it was like seeing life coming back into Michaels' eyes, Layla and the girls walking by as he lounged in the classic car we all shared, for now, the way he looked at the girl Azkadellia as she did the very same then they vanished. 

"Hey, lover boy, the girl in the green bustier is Azkadellia met her tonight." He just snorted driving off into the peaceful town. The night air smelled of bbq meat and happiness, this was the life we had always wanted, and now we will fight to stay.

He said as he walked into the apartment, "Girls are trouble,"

"You love trouble," to them they had it ingrained to obey me, I was their King still. He smirked than my sister turned the corner her brows quirked in question.

"What about girls?


	3. New School

I just stare at myself; my clothes scream either vintage or that I sorely lacked fashion sense. I could hear my father and brother having another argument in the front room while I finished dressing, "This will have to do," the glimmering silver of my braces sparkled on the oval mirror.

Only to halt again giving another look over, the torn jeans and brown ankle boots fit perfectly, the army green bustier showed skin as I pulled the silver coin gypsy belt on. My hair was long and a dark chestnut brown like my older brother, Lash. I was starting Sky High as a freshman in only a week's time with my older brother and his group of friends. Layla, Magenta, and Will are starting as well but knowing Will hangs with my brother means he will not be sitting with us.

Hating the braces and the mass freckles but again I looked like my mother, may she rest in peace. Being in this room was safe from the arguing, but I gather my bag with my stuff already stuffed inside. My feet carrying me from the warm, vanilla-scented haven that was my bedroom.

The hall was long but framed with family photos and school photos lined the walls, all are reminders of horrible pictures. I loved this house my father built it for our mother when they first married, it was nestled into the forest, it had large bay windows an entire wall was made of glass. Our home was filled with love and warmth, the colors of light brown made it warmer to any who came. I gave Lash, a wary look as he was leaning on the counter in just his jammie bottoms and no top, a bowl of cereal in his hands as my father was gathering his keys and briefcase.

Dad just smiled at me; it was a smile just for me. His Old spice lingering as he kissed my forehead. "You have a fun day shopping with the girls, and Lash just think on it," his voice was raspy and deep, it filled our every memory.

Like that dad is gone to his office and Lash just gave me a look. "Go change, in no way are you walking out the house showing that much skin," he was overprotective and bossy, but he helped raise me.

I snorted, "Get bent, Lash. See you in a little we're meeting Jennifer for shopping guess Hank broke up with her,"

A snarl came from him, they are best friends. "Tell Jen, that I will come by her house later with Gwen," now my brother was a mix of both our parents, I adored my brother more than words could explain.

I sighed, "I will, Layla's mom is dropping us off so see you later. You should get some friends instead of being a loser eating cereal in your pajamas," he just hugs me, my head in his skinny chest. His smell was like autumn and spice mixed together.

He snorted in his laughter, "I have friends dork," 

I walked from the front doors leaving my brother eating his now soggy cereal, the driveway was made of gravel meshed together and liquid glass-coated it. I could see Layla waving from the iron gate, I smiled back walking the rest of the way. "Come on, you know how Jennifer gets," her voice lingered with kindness. 

Her mother just hit the gas taking off heading towards town, "You two should have a talk with her," her voice an older version of her daughters.

We glanced at each other, "I will," my tone final, Jennifer was a planner down to the exact minute and we wanted to hit a few shops up without a time limit. The lush landscape passed and the town came into view, it was a small town and filled with memories. She winked as the car stopped her voice amused seeing Jennifer with her silver hair standing with Magenta, a list in hand.

"Stay strong and have fun," she joked leaving us. "Your mother's town car smells like wet dog and mints," Layla smiled taking my hand leading me towards our waiting friends. It was a hot summer day the air was crisp and with the aroma's of nearby restaurants and summertime filled the open air around us.

Magenta was the first to us, her face stoned. "She has her handy dandy list, we only have twenty minutes per stop, dinner was given thirty minutes. My god, she is annoying like that," but we loved Jennifer for who she was.

I spoke, "Hey, Lash is stopping by your place later to talk. But Jen, come on no list, no timesheet let's just wing it," her face crumpled into a frown fast, but she schooled her features as she trashed her list.

Now her voice was a model worthy, "Fine, I can as you put it, wing it for a day," at least she was going to give it her best.

I sit watching her try on a few outfits at Flora and Fawna, Layla found a few things here as well. Magenta and I rather die than wear these shorts of clothes. "Three hours, three fucking hours. We should have stuck to the list, we still have to go to Layla's place, Hidden. Than ours," I didn't mind Hidden but wanted to go to Reformation and Boutique 1861, they had vintage clothes and unique accessories. 

I chimed in, "Thank god you winged it," her ears and nose tinted red as she huffed to the cashier with her arms filled with pastel blue things, some white as well. Layla smiled following her with her haul, at least it was going to be our turn soon. We stood outside Hidden while Mage had a smoke, Layla bless her was much faster. 

"Finally, our turn,"

Reformation had a decent amount of people as I walked in with the girls, the overwhelming scent of Jasmine incense hit us like a punch to the face. I along with Layla shorted through the racks, I found two new bustiers, but Layla she held up a deep red top it was not something that I could get away with wearing but that wasn't about to stop me.

"I love it," it was vintage but showy at the same time as she held it up on me, "I am buying this," my voice amused at the thought of my brother's face seeing it on me. 

Like that it vanished, Layla and I glanced up at the stone-cold menacing face of my brother's best friend, Warren Peace. Now, Warren was all our crush even Magenta. He was a teenage dream, dangerous as all hell too. His hair of dark brown so dark it was considered black but make no mistake it was brown, his eyes a mix of cinnamon, honey, and amber all swirling together. Let's move on to his body he is all of 6'7'' at nearly eighteen his body is packed with hard-earned muscle, he was a games champion and a total cuddly bear when just indoors.

The voice was unexpected. It was low and deep, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than he normally let in. "This is a no-go, Az," he was just as bad as my older brother, but in no way did I ever consider him as such. Layla, she vanished as fast as the top in his gloved hand, the smell of smoked meats, spice, and Hugo Boss wafted from him.

"But.."

"No, Az," was all he said cutting my contradiction off midway. His words were sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison. 

Voices babbled happily like a mountain river, as we stare at the other until a soft wobbly voice cut in. "Enough from you Warren, give it back to her. Az, is not a little girl anymore you boys can't control her life," her pale white hand snatched the top from her best friend handing it back to me, with a firm nod to leave because she in no way can control the beast. 

"You're right she sure isn't a little girl anymore," his deep voice echoed as I escaped to Magenta and Layla who have clothes in hand.

Not joking, "You suck, Layla." she abandoned me to the beast. She winced, "Dude you know how he is with you," like that we are finished shopping and heading to the Paper Lantern. I loved the Griller but the Paper Lantern was a fan favorite among us girls. It was nestled into the lush green forest, we always sat on the patio if the weather was right, the fairy lights sparkled as it was becoming twilight. The pond stunning with the Koi fish happily swimming along as guests can feed them since on the ledge was feeders with food ready. 

Susa smiled at us, "Patio?"

Magenta snorted, "Yea," We take our seats smelling Warren cooking, knowing we're here means she will alert Warren who would watch us from his stance in the kitchen, as he put it to make sure we're safe. I am an Omega like my mother, the only person who wasn't safe was the person who messed with us, I was the danger, but he never thought as such. I glanced around seeing the man I was thinking of staring with a smirk, with a wink he returned to cooking once again. Another new thing was the waiter he was around 6'0'' with messy black hair and matching eyes, it was like he saw your soul. He was smiling when he came to our table.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Can I start you off with some drinks, so you have extra time to order," he asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating.

"I would like a cherry blossom tea, please," smiling at the newcomer, heard that four new heroes moved into town from my father.

Magenta ordered, "Coke,"

Jennifer looked ready to cry, "A lemon tea, please," he nodded writing it down when my eyes touched on the lush green eyes of Layla who was beaming at the boy.

"A green tea with two lemons on the side, please," she had a singsong voice it was pleasant in a way even her mothers wasn't, she was flirting I think.

Once he returned he spoke," Here you ladies go, sorry these are the last lemons and not very fresh," but Layla just smiled dipping her finger into the bowl as she spoke gaining his attention as she renewed the fruit.

"No problem, we haven't seen you before are you new to town," her smile just had something about it that had him ensnared.

He answered handing her the Green tea, "I am, my sister, her boyfriend, and our cousin just moved here,"

"I am Layla, these are my best friends, Azkadellia, Jennifer, and Magenta," he smiled at each of us in turn, he seemed like a stand-up kind of guy, good leadership too.

He stood taller, "I am Zan,"

"Can we order or are you two just going to flirt until we starve," Magenta remarked as Layla blushed but it bothered me, this was Layla's moment and she had to be a bitch.

I snorted, "Mage, leave her be. New guys sorta adorable,"

"I can also take your order," He offered as well.

"I will take a Honey walnut platter, she'll have the same, the rude one will have the Potsticker platter, and Layla will have her usual the Veggie platter," I offered as he wrote it down, this was the last table behind me Gale was cleaning tables so we are holding his shift up.

"Let me go give this to the cook," but the cook was already watching us, his cold eyes colder with literal fire dancing in them, I waved but he looked kinda pissy.

Layla just was smiling as was Jennifer, in her hands was her cell. Magenta was texting when I gained her attention "Must you act like a bitch, Layla was flirting a thing we never thought we see and you ruined her moment,"

Magenta blushed, "Sorry was just hungry, Layla sorry you want me to get his number for you?"

Blushing, "Oh no, he is out of my league," this right there had the three of us in a rage, she used to like Will but he wasn't into her like that it was pure and simple sibling shit on his part but it never came between their friendship.

Jennifer snapped, "You are worth ten million of any male walking this planet," we all needed that lift in confidence at times, mostly me. I was covered in freckles, wore glasses at times, mouth full of metal my flaws could write a book of their own.

"Let's go, it is getting dark and like always Lash will toss a fit if I am home later than normal,"

But when we pay and walk from the Paper Lantern a classic car with the door wide open was parked. I noticed the torn black jeans and the vintage boots with silver studs on them, we four girls started to pass when I chanced a look back. Inside that car was a boy our age turned as well his hair a lighter brown, his eyes light brown with green mixed in. He was super hot not as hot as Warren but still my god he is hot. We just continue to pass him but not before we gave the other a small smile.

I turned once more before we turned the corner seeing Zan getting into the car with a smile in our direction.


	4. New Problems

On the first day of Sky High, I had to live up to so much here, my mother and father, my older brother. I tied the Vans knowing time was limited, the faded blue jeans clung tight to my skin black stars adorned them, a black baggy tank top with buttons. I was as ready as a person could be, my cell in my old backpack as I walked from the room heading into the den where I could hear Lash talking. 

It was still dark outside, but with my head poked into the den, he was on his cell. "I am ready, you're the one who takes forever to get ready," either he was talking to Gwen or Warren.

"I am leaving," was called out.

Scowling, "Best you ride with us, be right there," he was going to force me, so I just grab the food ready in my dads' hands before running from the house, the bus stop was close as I hurried from the gate. Not many are up yet but those who are, are older seniors watering their lawns before the heat would set in, but even that was fading with Autumn here. 

Magenta was waiting at the stop her cell out and her fingers flying, "Hey," I called gaining her attention. "Hey," but with that, the loud thunderous noise of Warren's truck could be heard as I try and hide with Magenta who was next to some older boy.

"I will deal with you at school," Lash screamed before adding. "Stay the fuck away from my baby sister, punk," I was in for a rough year with him still there.

Walking with Magenta and Layla into the open courtyard seeing Gwen and Penny waiting they're the head of the student consul and would give us the talk before we go into power placement. Gwen was stunning with long dark hair, hazel eyes and cream-colored skin she was a technopath with a bad past, but another lifeline changed all that when she met Lash. Her voice was silvery, "Good Morning, and welcome to sky-high. Let me tell you some rules and after if you have any questions raise your hand," but like Ethan, we had gone over the rules beforehand so Layla and I just muttered back and forth with each other. Warren and Lash are looking to be heading our way, Will gave a nod as he stood close to us girls.

She concluded, "Any questions?"

I was the first with my hand raised, along with Layla and Magenta. "Azkadellia?"

"Can you by any chance keep my brother under control?"

"No, but I will try. Layla?"

"Can you get Warren under control?"

"Not a miracle worker, girls!" her face red as she eyes Magenta calling on her next. "Can you and Jennifer get either of them under control, so Az can have a semi-normal year?"

That be nice.

Poor Gwen was frustrated now, "We can try, but she's the baby of the family younger than you two as well,"

I just fumed by three months are they older, I was in no way a baby but to Lash I might as well be. Sighing, "Go to power placement follow the signs," Penny started shooing us off as Gwen saw her boyfriend coming. "YOU WATCH IT LASH, GIVE HER SPACE!" Gwen bellowed angrily at my shocked brother as he gasped and pointed but that was the last thing we saw before walking into power placement.

Dean Powers was a star as she shot away leaving us with Boomer, who wasn't so bad from what I heard. I watched as Will was a hero, Layla a hero, Magenta a hero, I was surprised seeing Zan and three others waiting their turn. I was first and already seated as a hero not that surprising but still, the guy from the classic car was talking with Zan a smirk plastered to his face. I gave Layla a look pulling her up, "No, please," her meek voice whined.

"Hey, Zan," my smile bright as was his, the way his eyes touched on Layla was perfect. "Hello ladies, not at all surprised to see you here," his voice was easy going but guarded.

"Who are the friends?" Magenta chimed in as Zan looked embarrassed now.

Handing out the introductions, "This is my older sister Vilandra and her boyfriend Alexzander, this is my cousin Rath," Vilandra was the first to extend her hand it was warm and soft to the touch, Alexzander had a boy next door smile and hands like Ethan, he must be a nerd type. Last was Rath, he was even better up close. His hands rough but not as rough as Warrens, "Hello, I am Azkadellia, the ginger is my best friend Layla, and this fireball is our other best friend Magenta, but Mage for short," handshakes and smiles passed around.

Vilandra asked in such a pleasant voice, "I read there is a homecoming dance in a month,"

"Yes, it's big here. They make every dance or competition that way," I offered they're new to town and their last school might not have been as out there as ours.

Rath spoke, his voice was raspy but not like an old man it was still lingering in depth. "You have a date?"

Layla laughed, "No she doesn't, and if her older brother has a say she will not have one,"

"I know how older siblings are," Zan offered but all I did was point to the double doors of the gym, his eyes like daggers into my back. My brother and Warren are looking volatile at the scene.

"Oh Az, you know how your brother is," Jennifer must have snuck in, her long silver hair pulled into a braid, the ice blue top clung to her just right. "A fact even I can't change," his girl chimed in.

"Well we best go, hopefully, we will have classes together," Layla just beamed as she pulled us away.

"So, before you go running off you want to go to this dance together?" Rath's deep voice was filled with humor and affection as I turned back giving him a look. "That be nice,"

Like that Zan and Layla are inseparable, like a match made in Heaven. Rath had so many good points but he also had bad ones as we got to know each other. Within a month we're dating much to the anger of my brother. 

I sit in the gym with the girls, us Freshman together while the upperclassman are in their groups as the room gave one single mighty heave as the floor split open. Up rose the course, everyone knew why the games are coming and we all must train even before the year is picked. And a gruff voice, "What is the course?" Boomer had a gruff voice, "Who knows,"

I raised my hand along with a few others, but everyone knew. 

"Daniels," his finger at me. I spoke softly, "The obstacle course is a series of challenging physical obstacles an individual or team must navigate usually while being timed. The Obstacle course can include running, climbing, jumping, crawling, swimming, and balancing elements to test speed and endurance. Sometimes a course involves mental tests. We do this because the Games are at hand," he smiled. 

"Right you're, now I want you, Peace, Stronghold, and McAdams up," I bolted up much too heated words of my boyfriend, who unlike what most thought didn't get along with Warren at all.

I just stood with my cousin, Will; Peace was on my other side as Warren spoke. "Remember this is focused on the body and mind, no powers," I balked at this.

"That wall is three two times my height, I could never make it over without powers," this was unfair, why was I so short, unlike my tall brother. 

Warren just smirked, "I'll get you over just keep up," He was a Champion of the Games he knew what he was doing, but Will and I are dead weight. Boomer hand his hand up as Warren gave Will a look than me as I snapped. "He is the same age, I am not a baby anymore,"

He laughed it was like thunder, "No you're not,"

But it was cut as Boomer started the times, we bolted.

I bobbed and weaved through the spinning cylinders that try to knock us down, seeing the very low ropes meaning we crawl, Warren was dead in front of me as my breathing was out of whack. Nothing was going to slow me down, as I commando crawling through the muck seeing a very nice view in front of me, his pants bunching up, calm my tits I had a boyfriend.

Slipping through and now my body was upright crossing the thin orange beam as more cylinders swung with force, it was stopped and go but next was the first wall, the second was low. But I keep right on Warren and he just held his hands up, cupped together. I just ran using all I had to plant my foot in his hands as with such strength I was nearly over the wall. By the grace of the Commander, my hands catch the wall and I let myself drop a few feet to the ground, but breathing was overrated as I swung faster on the rings. My body flying across before I flung myself over the low wall seeing the ledge and below was a crystal-clear pool and nothing more. 

His voice bellowed behind me, "Jump," he and I are the only two left, McAdams was down at the crawl, Will at the rings so with my breath held I plummet into the shockingly cold water with Warren right behind me. "Get ready, hold your breath," was said and because it was him, I listened holding it just as the pool began to swirl faster and faster until it was swirling down into a massive tube. Water clouded my vision, but his warm arms just held tight pressing me to him until it dropped us into more water, an underground cavern where Jackie stood with towels, she was the new Coordinator here.

I was glad he was burning hot as he hauled me from the water, his hands rubbing my arms, but he just radiated heat in waves. "So, cold," teeth chattering as we waited but Gwen, Lash, Zan only came from the falls no more than them.

Zan was wrapped, "Rath the crawling got him," butt to the ground, Rath.

The night of the dance was at hand, I wore a black and white A-Line/Princess, Off-the-Shoulder, Mini, Ruffled Lace, Back had a zipper but it was a show stopper. Black pearls and black strappy heels are last, minimal makeup and my hair curled only a small amount pulled up.

Lash was downstairs and soon Rath would be here, but that sound is Warren and Lash downstairs. I walked from my room heading to say goodbye since Dad was on a mission with Layla's mom. But one look at my dress my brother blew, his face red as Gwen was trying to control him. "THAT IS A SCRAP OF FABRIC," his vocals louder than I ever heard.

I egged him on, "Was that why it was so expensive?" pulling a face before walking to the door, knowing he was here at times my power's worked on their own. Rath was dressed in all black his white teeth flashing when mid-knock the door opened revealing his girlfriend. Then he was in awe, I cleaned up good even with braces. 

"You look like a million stars in the sky," his voice was low but rough as he took my hand but the commotion behind us had his eyes off of me. I turned seeing Warren a bottle of Amber liquid in hand, his girl trying in vain to get it from him and Gwen her arms around my brothers' neck as his hands are nearly at me. I slammed the door hauling it to his car those arms will get longer, but once we are driving through the night everything was great.

The music was so loud that it made my skin tingle and my lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with my heartbeat as though they were one, filling me from head to toe with music. I liked this song.

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. I couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in my ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling me in and wouldn't let go. I had no choice but to join the crowd, jumping in a huddled group like Tic-Tacs being shaken in a box.

I danced with my brother, Alex, Zan, Will, Rath, and now Warren an older song came on. I knew it since my father loved Neil Sedaka-Happy Birthday sweet sixteen. Warren just twirled me while singing the song, his girlfriend never minded as I was as they put it "the baby". But she was eyeing him, probably due to his drinking beforehand.

Warren gave me a look, "Your man spends all his extra time with Mage, she hangs at his work too and house. Why?"

"They're friends," it was that simple, but he shook his head. "Sure, they are, baby. I am her friend too, you see her up my ass,"

"Stop being an ass," Jennifer snapped pulling him away from me as the song finally ended.

Rath looked angry and due to his being a total ass, we ended up leaving and fighting on the way to drop me off an hour and a half before the dance was ending. My words spat right before I slammed the door, "GET OVER YOUR ISSUE, HE IS MY BROTHERS BEST FRIEND! I GREW UP WITH HIM!" lowering my tone "Have a good night, Mage. See you tomorrow," giving her a bright smile and him a nasty scowl, he was overdoing it. 

Warren and I? Comical.

I sit at three in the morning eating cold pizza that was delivered at ten, my worry peeking as my brother never returned home. Warren, Gwen, Will, and Lash are not answering their cells, so I called my Aunt who answered on the first ring. "Is Will there, I just woke, and he wasn't home."

"Auntie, Lash never came home either,"

"I am on my way to get you," it was that simple after Uncle died, we're her life even when she wanted to kill us.

An hour later we stand in a large warm waiting room, but she in her suit had them rushing us into a nicer area. It was filled with plants and pictures of the best hero's, my Uncle and Father up there, we just sit and sip very good coffee as a man walked in. He was about 5'10' wearing a dark suit and a smile. "We have them, it is not good news Jet Stream. The three boys claimed responsibility we are letting Gwen Grayson go, you can see them no talking, their court date is Friday when Daniels father returns," he seemed upset, his emotions confirm it, but he was seeking harsh punishments.

I moved my head seeing his mind, it is chaos, he was worried he would offend the heroes. "The man was trying to harm, Gwen. One of them beat him the man is in the hospital and will not make it. That is called self-defense not murder, my brother, Peace, and Will all have the best lawyers," he flinched back.

"That's not polite, young lady," a lecturing tone.

"No, it wasn't, but then again some of your thoughts are not as well," I leave it at that, he was thinking of my Aunt now his face was red. My brother, Warren, and Will are in a clear cell, each sitting in a chair confided but okay. Their thoughts hectic, first I look at my brother, he has marks his thoughts angry the man was hurting Gwen after Lash was rude. Lash started it but it was Warren who finished it.

It was right than they saw us, they tried to talk but Warren cut them off, I could hear his thoughts. "They can't hear us or us them,"

Will gave his mother a look, he was devastated he hurt her. "He is so hurt, he thinks he failed you by hurting you," I whispered looking at my cousin as his mother shook her head. "Never, he is in trouble, but I love him to death,"

All I could do was relay it to Will who finally smiled placing his hand to the glass, Lash just punched it. "Stop, acting like this it will not help. I know what happened, Lash. You will all do time, I am going to be alone," going to be alone and sad, but free.

This hurt my brother, me being alone with no one to look out for me. Our father was a workaholic who never went shopping. "Time to go," like that I am led away and my father days later refused to let me see him in prison, they got two years, Will got a few months. My father knew Lash started it and Warren finished it, but this was another blow to Lash not having me to see.


	5. Girls are trouble

My father smiled at me, "So, proud of you Azkadellia. To take a part-time job, mastering your powers and having all AP classes in your Sophomore year, and dealing with your brother being gone for the last twenty months," he was prouder than I was, but then again he has been dating now and thank you lord that I liked Lacy.

Guess best friends was an understatement.

I sighed, "Thank you, I have to go. After school going to be at the Orthodontist to have these braces removed, finally," my tone was even super stoked to have these removed after three years.

He nodded, "See you there," a seventy-five percent chance he would not be there, I had learned to cook and shop all on my own, well Gwen came daily and showed me the ropes. She at least got to see my brother and Warren, same with Jennifer and Layla, all but me and it was taking a massive toll on me whether my dad cared or not.

The weather was terrible as I walked out the front door only to see Rath waiting for me, now that Zan had his Jeep he took himself to school. Rath leaned against the car door he had already opened, "Hey kitten," his smile was charming and other than his temper and jealousy everything was excellent.

Magenta poked her head from the back "Come on," it had started to bother me she was in his apartment and everywhere when I was not around, but I trusted them one was like a sister and the other was my boyfriend.

"Hey Mage, morning Rath,"

He drove off leaving my house as the rain bore down mercilessly upon the heart of the city, pounding on the rooftops and turning the cobbled streets of the Downtown District into a warren of slick stones and muddy waters. A bolt of lightning tore across the sky, and a peal of thunder came close upon each other. I looked out the window. The sky was tar-black, and the vast clouds were moving towards me. I heard a tapping on the window, and then it became a pitter-patter. People ran for cover outside, and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. The roofs of the cars danced with spray, and I could hear the murmuring of the rain through the window. It sounded like the buzzing of angry bees.

The sky is a thick blanket of fog hovering thirty feet or so from the cold ground. Branches' newly bereft of leaves stretch up toward it, disappearing into the white as if its tips were yet to be painted on the brilliant canvas above. His car maneuvers very well as we touch down on the small lot registered for the few who are allotted to drive. 

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch, but everyone is wet, Rath tried to shield me from the rain, but all we did was laugh the entire way.

I was sitting with Layla in our last class, Zan and Rath one table away. Mr. Grayson stood tall looking down from his desk. His voice lacking, "Each student will give me a quote, not only handwritten but verbally for the class to hear and reflect on. You have ten minutes," then he turned to sit and watch us all scribble down our quote.

Mine was simple, I with a nod turned it in he just smiled taking it along with Layla's.

Rath stood as he was called, his brown hair longer now he just fiddled with the paper as he spoke. His tone unsure and husky, "I am fire and life incarnate.-Phoenix" some clapped understanding the meaning of the quote but not the originator of it.

Mr. Grayson smirked giving him a nod, "Very well done,"

Zan was next, "A hero can be anyone, even a man doing something as simple as reassuringly putting a coat on a young boy's shoulders. -Bruce Wayne."

I was last; I stood smiling for the last time with braces. "Give me the freedom to learn by my errors without judgment, and I will school myself faster than you can ever teach-Me." 

Rath smirked clapping along with Zan and Layla, but soon we're all walking through the hallways that are dark marble with white walls, not a handprint or scuff mark anywhere. The doors are a glossy black, numbered with silver digits that match the globe-shaped handles. But we leave those behind as my father is nowhere in sight but Lacy is. "Layla guess you're coming too, time to get these metal prisons off,"

"You look hot with them got the whole schoolgirl thing down," Rath smirked at me.

Will walked up with a note in hand, he just got out three days ago his sentence was lighter by a few months. "Hey, this came. See you at dinner tonight," the note was stuffed into my hand as he hurried to the bus.

"See ya," I waved.

**Rath's point of view… **

When I looked at her it was like my insides are on fire, she was smart, funny, caring, and so passionate she was all I wanted, but my old self-was coming out more and more. And now, I was pushing her away still I had no clue how to stop acting like such a tool, but here I was not the foster kid with marks, here I was powerful and had part of Maxville royalty on my arm.

Vilandra alerted me to this one day after work, her words coming back to me. "Did you know Azkadellia is like hero royalty here?" when I just shook my head no, she continued. "Her mother was Daphne Stronghold she was a rare Omega level like Az; she was also the twin of the Commander, her family was the first heroes," down the line in her family they were the first superhumans hundreds of years ago.

Azkadellia looked good without her braces, but hell she looked good with them. Zan and her stand in the kitchen talking in hushed voices, Layla and Magenta arrived a few minutes ago.

The nagging voice of Magenta broke my thoughts, "We need to talk,"

"No, you need to get the fuck away from me, you caused enough damage," I stood snapping at her before walking away with the ever-watchful eyes of Layla following me. But in the end, we both fucked up, not like Magenta was bad but she wasn't Azkadellia.

Zan's stern voice was heard, "Physics," the word almost had me turning back around to avoid the nerd convention taking place in the kitchen.

"Hey Rath, let's talk outside," the soft and caring voice of Layla stopped me from walking into the kitchen. Her green eyes locked with mine "I don't bite," she smiled, but I knew she would just try and drag me from the house.

I sighed, "Sure,"

It was bright and sunny outside as I sit on the chair on the patio, she just sits crossed-legged on the patio floor looking up at me as I spread my legs. "Rath, I like you, but I love Azkadellia, so in a move, unlike myself, I am talking to you. Zan and I know about Magenta, we saw her kiss you and not as if you shoved her off very fast, but you did, and that matters. Azkadellia needs to know either by you or tonight I will tell her," my heart stopped how was I still alive, then there it was banging in my chest like I might have to hold it in.

My head was buried in my hands when I finally answered Layla, "I pushed her away; I finally noticed she was acting more and more like a girl trying to snag a man. She was relentless, and I gave her the opening,"

"Tell her tonight or I will," was her final words as she left me sitting outside, but the silence didn't last as Zan walked out.

He just looked at me, "You're my best friend, my brother. Let's make this right,"

I looked at him, "I am going to try, have Magenta leave so we can have a good night together before I tell her," I was resigned to my fate, she may forgive me and she may not. I let Magenta kiss me, I also pushed her off, but in the end, I was as wrong as her.

I knew we would be making dinner together, Alex and Isobel are coming in a little to have dinner, so I wanted to savor the rest of the night I had with her. When I walked into the apartment Magenta was gone, Layla was standing talking to Az as they were snapping green beans.

I spoke, "Zan why don't we make ourselves useful by starting the grill while these ladies do their thing. Vilandra said she was bringing something for dessert," my girl just gave a small nod.

The grill was going when the small sizzle started on the now scorching hot grill as the chicken and ribs cooked, the smell was mouthwatering. "Alex and Vilandra arrived. She baked something not sure what, but it might be edible," Azkadellia smirked as we walked in behind her with a plate filled with meat, Layla just sat with her food, this was the life, my friends and family, around me. No Hank hitting on me, no fear of the white room, no Nasado, nothing but acceptance and love. 

Layla chimed in breaking me from my thoughts, "Our parents are getting married," this would mean Zan and I would be with sisters granted step-sisters.

Vilandra spoke up, "That's so romantic, both suffered a tragic loss and were able to find love again," she goes by many names Christmas Nazi, Vilandra, Isobel, and hopeless romantic.

We all just smile and laugh the conversation and great food are perfect, but when her eyes settle on mine it was just us in the room, no words needed between us we had this connection.

Once everything was clean and Alex took his girl home, Layla and Zan are going back into his room when Az cut in. "Layla, we have to be home in two hours no later than that," so stern but lingering with caring as well.

Within minutes we're in my bed just making out, I moaned feeling her lips on my neck. My hands move to touch her bare skin with nimble fingers she pulled her top off, it sailed to the side. I give her a look, "Are you sure Azkadellia?" she just kisses me as a way of saying yes letting my hands move over her very exposed body. Her fingers tug at the hem of my shirt before I just removed it making it join hers on the floor, she tried not to look down. She placed small wet kisses up to my neck, my hands fisting in her hair pulling her up until our mouths are meeting, our tongues tangling together when we kiss, I am the dominant one.

She lay beneath me naked, and I fell even more in love seeing no matter what she was beautiful, scars and all. I moved from her pulling my jeans and boxers off seeing her torn on looking away or staring. "Azkadellia, look at me. I am yours as much as you're mine. Do you not like what you see?" even I was unsure if she did, but her hazel eyes moved over every inch her face flushing red.

"I do," I wanted to hear those words while she wore white, I knew it, but in the end, I fucked up.

This was a new sensation the feeling of her body pressed against mine; both unclothed my lips moved on her collarbone moving slowly down, the moans or small screams filled my ears as she moved under me. With shaking hands my mouth covered her breast making her eyes roll back her smaller body wiggling under me reaching out holding her body in place, it was a firm reminder I was powerful.

"You taste so good, wish we had time for more," groaning out as her eyes are nearly closed, her body hot to the touch.

Our eyes locked when I moved her slender thighs apart my body moving between them "It's going to hurt for a little kitten," my words coming out in a breathless hiss of pleasure.

So, I kissed her once again my tongue running over her full bottom lips, starting to put pressure on her entrance. A little more pressure at a time, than I was in her little by little, it was pure bliss. She tried to move away "Calm down Az," I whispered my lips back on hers trying to calm her as my hips are rocking into her, this was going to hurt a little as I thrust hard once, twice on the third time I was groaning and shaking.

I was deep inside her, but my heart broke seeing small crystal tears leak from her eyes, "I am sorry kitten," kissing the tears away before moving again, the pain she felt didn't last long before an intense pleasure came. She held on to me her fingers digging into the flesh of my back as I just moved at a steady rhythm making her sweat.

"Oh god Rath," she cried out.

"You feel so fucking good Az, I love you," my thrusting was steady when I grabbed her leg putting it over my shoulder making it feel as if I was going deeper. "OOO god," she cried out a few tears falling from her eyes now was when I started going harder and faster.

The ball was coming undone for us both; her face was red as I smelled her. Then wetness came "That's my girl," knowing I made her cum filled me with more pleasure it was as if every nerve ending was a flame so bright, the pleasure was as if I came a hundred times.

She cried out as she came again, I was losing my pace "God here I cum," in a voice that was tense and rough, as I slammed into her warmth, five times, I came, and it was like my head detached before our sweaty bodies touched our lips together.

"I love you Azkadellia,"

Smiling, "I love You, Rath,"

Her time at my place was coming to a close, her body was pressed into mine this was it, she had to know, or Layla would tell her before she arrived home.

I moved from her arms, "I need to tell you something,"

She gave me a look, "Your emotions have been so hectic today, only when we had dinner and made love did it feel like everything was right. You have been on edge, you can talk to me about anything all I can do is sit and try to understand,"

I pulled on my boxers before getting on my knees a move out of character, but I wanted her forever she needed to see how sorry I was. "About a week ago Magenta kissed me; I pushed her off just not as fast as I should have. She has been trying to get me to leave you," the room changed, the air was thick, it was charged with power as a simple eye twitch was all the emotion she gave. She sat motionless her eyes blank her face pale; only her cheeks are tinged with crimson.

I plead with her, "I don't want her and never have, I thought she was a friend but guess she never thought that,"

She didn't budge her face was blank, I walked out in four long strides I walked into Max's room, Layla was dressed, and he wasn't "Layla come on she isn't responding,"

She snapped pushing by me, "Take her virginity than mention you cheated, you are dimwitted," her green eyes flashing as she left us there.

"I had no clue we would make love, I just didn't want her to leave without knowing," Zan just put his hand on my shoulder 'Give them space," and I did watch as Azkadellia walked from the room dressed with Layla.

His girl had a green fire in her eyes as she glared at me, "I will message you when we arrive home, babe," Layla just walked out with my girl if she didn't forgive me there was no reason to be here.

"I love her Maxwell,"

"I know now you have to pay the price; Layla is going to talk to her. This is not only about you but about Magenta and her betrayal," he was right, and no matter what I was going to show her I was sorry. He was right they had been friends for years since birth, to her, this has to be beyond heartbreaking.

I walked into school the very next day, lucky Vilandra and Alex are in their last year because right now neither are on speaking terms with me, Zan stands next to me as the buses drop from the sky.

I watched as Magenta was smiling with some girl as she got off her bus, Jennifer was shooting her nasty looks as she waited for Az and Layla to get off their bus. Layla was the first off, she wasn't smiling next was Stronghold his hand was held out, and I watched as Az put her hand in it, he helped her off the bus she looked ill.

Magenta started walking over when Azkadellia looked up, her eyes no longer just hazel her eyes seemed to glow with a fiery orange-red around the hazel. Magenta stopped her eyes turned to me at that moment she knew her best friends knew what we did. Jennifer was the first to unleash her anger, her silver hair falling from the bun even as her boyfriend tried to hold her back.

"YOU ARE A WHORE," was screamed before she was physically picked up and taken away.

The three girls stood looking at the other as we reached them, Zan and Layla holding hands when she spoke, "How could you?" her voice so weak as if she had not slept a wink.

Magenta sighed, "I wanted him, I meet him a few days before you even saw him. Then he saw you and that was it I had lost my chance, so I tried to get him to like me to want me, it seemed like it never worked when I took the chance and kissed him. He might have pushed me off, but there was a point he kissed back,"

Azkadellia just stared at her the once kind face was devoid of emotion, her voice was an echo of hollow sadness. "You went behind my back to get him instead of coming to me before we dated if I would have ever known you have feelings, he and I would never have happened, and you know this. But I see the truth; I once told you I never invaded your thoughts because we were friends and by your actions, you tossed that privilege away. Rath, well he and I will deal with us, maybe, but for now, you're a walking target for my anger, and we both know I will demolish you in every way. Rath does not love you as you do him but yes, he does care more than he should, he cared for you as a friend all your plotting has brought you here. You will have no friends, and the word will spread you tried to take him from me, granted he and I will be at ends because of this. Guess what Magenta, he will not come running to you for anything. I see everything you feel, everything he feels. It is me,"

Layla might have been holding her step-sister back as Zan copied her, each holding on to her arms as Magenta looked at her friends, she was going to leave me. "My mom figured it be best I went to Arrow high for my last two years, today is my last day. You can hate me, and I don't care he may not be mine, but he still cheated, you can't have everything,"

Azkadellia snapped her hand out as Magenta was in the air looking like she might piss herself. "Have everything?"

Layla groaned, "You just don't get it Magenta; she doesn't have everything. You have two great parents; she has one who is never around, she has not seen her brother in over two years. She had a shit life as a child, she nearly died for you, and this was how you repaid her,"

Az scoffed, "She thinks I have more luck with men; she sees Rath and Warren as mine. Warren would never see me as anything but a baby sister, Rath well he sees me as so much more. The woman he would travel worlds for, the one he desires, the one he wants to marry, the one who isn't you or Maria," her voice cold and hateful, something I never thought she could sound like.

Than Magenta was a heap on the floor Azkadellia was staring right me, in a way that made the White room look tame. "You might have pushed her off, but there were nine seconds you kissed back, for now, you will stay away from me. You and I are taking a break because you do care for her," I hated the fact some part of me liked Magenta, liked her coming after me.

"Please," That was all I got out as she blasted me back, I broke something, but lucky Zan rushed to me healing it, our bodies adapting and able to take massive damage.

Zan gave me a look, "Might want to take a breather Michael; she will kill you,"

"I have to make her see how much I love her and regret the kiss,"

"Dude, she is like Jean Gray hopped up on Dark Phoenix, like the time Jean flew up into the distant galaxy and devoured the star of the D'Bari system as the Dark Phoenix,"

I was no match for her even with my powers growing in strength. All-day I just thought of her and every good time we had together. But her face was lifeless, she destroyed Magenta in Gym and nearly caused the roof to cave in on us. Isobel, Layla, Stronghold, Jennifer, and Alex all sat with her. I was alone with Zan the entire school was like a rumor wildfire, Magenta ruined my life. 

"She said to text her in three days,"

At least that was something.


	6. Games

Magenta, even with her not around the aftermath of what she and Rath did was still lingering. After a few days, Rath and I sat down with our friends and his family. He and I worked out our issues, as hard as it was for a second chance was well worth it now that we had taken us to the next level. But deep down, hiding in some dark corner the resolution was lingering that we wouldn't make it, he did care for Magenta and all the heartache could not be buried. 

Feelings are like temperatures. Attraction is warm, Curiosity is warmer, Anger is boiling. Hate can torch, but it can also freeze. Love... Well, that's a temperature best left under neutral.

I stand with Layla, Jennifer, and Vilandra as we are all dressed for an excellent workout, it also helped let out any anger that was residing for my boyfriend. I had lost weight due to lack of supervision; I did eat but not as well as before since I was eating fruit and salad most days. My father was forgetful about shopping, and with work and school, all I had time for was a little shopping and lite meals.

A fruity voice echoed, "Come on," Vilandra chimed in checking her Fitbit, I was on the floor tying my black Adidas, I wore black joggers and a metallic star crop top. Layla was in her typical green as we walked from Vilandra's apartment seeing Alex on the floor with a book the writing was like nothing we have seen before, but hell he was into it.

She just bent down kissing him, "Be back going for a jog,"

His hand shot up waving, "Have fun at lunch," we all stopped, but she smiled dragging us from the room. Guess, this was a normal thing for him, I was so used to closing off everyone's mind somethings are so crazy to me.

The weather was warm now as we started down Commander lane, the wind in our hair was refreshing "Come on girls," Jennifer was cut out for this as Layla and I lagged behind a little.

We take to the forest path; I wheeze my burning lungs gasp for air. My legs feel numb and unsteady, painfully sore. My throat feels dry, so uncomfortably dry. Our feet were pounding the dirt track, sweat, wind in the hair, forest smells of bark, loam, pine needles, path damp with recent rain, time to think, therapeutic, rhythm, iPod tunes, 7km down, 1 to go, fresh, crisp winter air, invigorating. 

We re-enter town from Hill's point, only when something catches Layla's attention does, she fling her arm out in such dramatic fashion. There was only slight pain as she hit my upper chest, we can see the Griller and Paper lantern from here. But Jennifer gasps, "What is it, damn girl nearly knocked her down,"

Layla gasped excitingly, "Is that who I think it is," we all look in the general direction her finger is pointed. A guy stood he was taller now hair of mixed browns, longer than the last time I saw him, but it was him, it was Warren. Jennifer and I bolted to him; he was talking to Will who saw us running like freight trains for them. 

He just smiled turning Warren to see two very thrilled girls running at him, this time I outran Jennifer until I was in his arms, he just picked me up with my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his thick waist. It was like a flash flood of heat every time we touched, but this hug was like a tidal wave of heat washing over me. "I missed you, Az," my legs still wrapped around him as we hugged his arms tight around me.

I gasped in breathless happiness, "You had two months left, I missed you so much," he set me down as Jennifer took her chance they hugged for a while too until he released her. He smiles at us, "Jennifer, this asshole treating you right?" Will just smiled and winked as Jennifer sighed. My cousin treated her like a Princess to him she was, a beauty queen. 

"He is great, you look. Well damn," he did too. He was taller, facial hair, hair longer his body bigger now. Now his eyes turned to me, "You have grown Az, and look no braces," I smiled up at him showing him my now radiant nonmetal smile. He at times was condescending in tone or watching every word he said to me so torn of what he said.

He just laughed pulling me into another hug as Layla and Vilandra came up, "Hey Layla, you look great, come here. And hi to the girl I don't remember her name," Warren smiled at them, pulling Layla into a hug, he treated her like a baby too.

"Hello Warren, this is my boyfriend's older sister Vilandra," I felt Warren tense up, his eyes turned to Will.

Will sighed, "Yeah, like I was saying when you were asking about Azkadellia. Rath is Zan and Vilandra's cousin, and the rumor was true Magenta, and Rath did kiss, and she left town," I could feel the heat now.

Vilandra chimed in, "And Azkadellia forgave my stupid cousin, more than I would have done. He was wrong, but she forgave him so the rumor should be dead,"

Warren snarled, "Oh something is going to be dead. Azkadellia, have you lost your mind you're worth more than some guy who let another girl get any of his attention,"

Jennifer sighed, "Warren, enough. You and I can talk, but she made her choice, I will state Layla, and I are on your side on this," I knew Layla and Jennifer wanted me to break it off with him, but I made the choice to try again.

It clicked in my head, "My brother?"

Warren's deep voice was so alluring, "Just was about to go pick him up Gwen to see him," that was all I needed to hear, Layla and I this time sprinted back into the woods knowing the path to my home, where she now had a room. The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. The river behind my house is a slice of mellow harmony amid the fragrant leaves. It flows like time, always onward, always toward its destiny. One day these placid waters will enter that vast ocean, each drops a vital part of what becomes the mighty aquatic world. In the shade of the boughs, we wade in, feeling the welcome kiss of coolness, watching the eddies that swirl and disappear. The water surface is livened by brief crescents of white that are fish arcing as they swim. Our eyes travel downstream, caressing the dapples that bring the shine of the water to a hue so homely. I stifle a giggle. This moment is my own and right now, in this flash of the time continuum, I am at home. My house like a beckon and as we run around it to enter from the front in the large glass windows, we see Lash and my father.

I don't care, all I care about is Lash and seeing him after so long; he was my other half at times. My feet pounded up the front walkway with Layla right behind me; the door opened slamming against the wall before I reached it my powers reacting to the situation, reacting to my emotions.

Both men looked at the door when we burst in; Lash was across the room pulling us into a hug. "I tried but hell I missed you, two troublemakers. Look at you both, Az no more braces and you grew could you stop now. Why, do you look so damn thin, Layla, look at you a stunner even grew an inch, Zan is lucky and hope he understands it,"

My father was smiling watching us.

"No more trouble, Lash," I started to cry with all the emotions I was feeling, letting emotions out is good but even when letting them out has to be controlled chaos. I could cause damage, kill, so much more just with the exit of emotions.

"Never again, I missed you so much Az. More than anything and anyone," that meant a lot since he was so in love with Gwen. I turned hearing Warren's truck, Lash and my father watching it roll up with Jennifer, Vilandra, Will, and Gwen we watched them all climbed out last was Warren who looked slightly hesitant to be here.

"I have to get to work like I said you're an adult now who you chose to hang with is up to you,"

I cut in, "And again, Warren took the blame when it was Lash who started the mess. Stop pointing fingers, Warren is everything," Lash groaned as my father gave me a look.

He just sighed kissing my head leaving through the garage as the crew walked in "Should I order pizza?" Lash asked us.

"Yeah," I smiled as Layla texted Zan and I texted Rath, they are nearly done with their shift they could come to hang out here with us. 

Gwen wouldn't let Lash go; it was everything to see them so happy. Alex arrived, so he and Vilandra sit together as the large screen comes down, we all are staying in for a movie and pizza night.

Zan and Rath walked in, but something filled the air as Lash and Warren let snarls out when Rath sat next to me his arm coming around me as he whispered in my ear. "Couldn't we head back to my place, it be less hostile," no, our one time was not being repeated due to the issue of trust, and I knew he wanted it.

I snorted, "My brother just got out of prison, I am not leaving," that was how it was, he just held me as some movie played on the screen, but my attention was everywhere.

I felt the dark eyes of Warren on me, so I wasn't surprised that when I turned, he was smiling right at me, Jennifer watching us with calculating eyes.

"Why is he staring?" Rath groaned low.

"Will told him you cheated,"

"Great,"

"Not really,"

"I am so in love with you, Az,"

I did love him, a form of love but something changed either in me or between us. I think everyone should know that it's okay to fail, I have failed at being a girlfriend. So many people are afraid of failure they don't even try. Instead, they join in with those who believe they are not capable of what they want to achieve. Nothing is impossible if you can think it you can do it.


	7. Fuck up

I snorted making Rath roll his cold intense eyes, Mrs. Leer droned on about her vacation and the hot civilian she met in Cancun. My worksheet half-finished, and the tapping of my pen was not done in a slowly repeated tap but a hectic rapture. The annoyed honeyed voice of Layla broke into my daydreams, "Selfish love is not real love," she has been on edge. 

We all are on edge since the games are here, Powers will choose the grade today and we will be weeded out until three students per round are chosen. For us, the games are as vital and all-consuming as college football for civilians. Rath just gave us a look, "Why are these games important again," 

Once again, I sighed in frustration, "On your Earth and here it is like Football or Basketball. The first round is like a Quiz bowl, next is the obstacle course, next is sparing, and last is power-based. Sky High has not been defeated in ten years if we manage to keep the title here at Sky high. One we get free meals at the Paper Lantern for three months, we get bragging rights, and to wipe the floor with Arrow High. So, you better shape up," my voice like a knife, my brother was a winner in the games so I had to step up knowing I was going to try and get into them if our grade was chosen.

Layla smiled, "I saw Lash, Gwen, Warren, Miller, and a few others here. They bring in pass champions to inspire the tributes," Zan leaned his head back his dark eyes to the vaulted glass ceiling of our History class.

Ever since Warren and Lash have been released Rath has been just a tad more unbearable with his insecurities and everything rolled over into our relationship. The school was buzzing as we walked into lunch only twenty minutes later, why was because the former champions are at the head table it brought a flashback of my brother hurt during his sparring match with a bigger guy, he won but the scar is still there.

I sit with Layla as the boys walked off to get their lunch, ours was with us we have been training in case we did get chosen and eating right was vital. "Look at Lash and Warren," she nudged as Vilandra sat with us, Jennifer was next they are lucky they had months left than gone from Sky high.

"They look normal," Jennifer spoke before taking a small bite of her green apple. Rath, Alex, and Zan all sit with us and the conversation picked up and off the topic of the Games.

But with his arm around my waist, Rath was looking to his right, right at the head table. "Why're they staring,"

"Get over it, Lash is my brother," but I said nothing of Warren since it was such a touchy topic.

"Myself along with Mr. Dapper the Principal of Arrow High have agreed for Sophomores to be the students trying to bring the title to their school. Only a total of twelve students will be chosen, the number may be lower if a student can qualify for more than a single area, Like Miss. Grayson, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Peace when they kept the title and respect at Sky high. Now for the next week, we will be choosing students, we have already chosen three for the Quiz bowl portion. Zan Evens, Azkadellia Daniels, and Monroe Moorhouse. You three will be able to take lunch together in the library lounge room, a room only future champions have seen. So be watchful since we will be watching you see who will be the very best to make sure we keep our reigns title," her voice was firm and the "Hey you better win" was not hidden at all from her tone. 

I made the cut in brains, but I wanted to be just like my brother, I had to impress them too.

"Now a few words from past ones, Miss. Grayson,"

She was tall her hair down it was a darker brown and looked like corn silk, my brother helped her from her chair. "I was only in the quiz bowl and OC, and those are very difficult but keeping a level head is key. Don't overthink every little thing no one will hate you for losing unlike what you think, just have fun," that was out of the question this was going to be grueling. 

Warren gave her a look, "This is legendary, you win or be laughed at. It is that simple this is going to be a very demanding time well at least for the next three weeks, Gwen will be mentoring the nerds while Lash and I will be on board to do the sparing and OC, Miller will be helping with the power base," Warren was a man of words we all looked at him when my brother stood before punching his arm. 

Will sat with Jennifer. "Shut it, Warren. Yes, it will be very hard but no one will hate you for losing disappointed maybe but not hate. Az, don't overthink it." Lash and Peace gave me a softer look. 

I gave Rath a look as he shoved a taco dripping with Tabasco into his mouth, he wasn't worried, but I was.

"Layla and Will, we have to get in and win," and like before it was set our hands hitting each other. Gym with Boomer was another subject the Obstacle course was up, "Great," I hear from Jennifer and Vilandra who thankfully are not going to be champions.

I gave Rath a look and he gave me a nod saying he was in too. We all sit watching Boomer stand at the very top of the OC. "Okay, today only students with a chance to be champions will be doing the OC, Powers and Medulla will be watching alongside the past champions. I want all Sophomores to come forward,"

It was like a small wave as we all stood to make our way to the very front. I stood with Will and Rath which was like standing between two feuding animals. Rath hated Will as much as my brother and Warren, "Okay the wall is my struggle, Will the rings are yours and Rath when we get to the mud crawl keep your ass to the ground so it doesn't knock the bars down,"

Will snorted, "I will get you over the wall, stay on my ass," cracking his knuckles.

Powers are a no go, but we didn't need them this was a game of skill and brains, they went hand in hand. Rath groaned, "Keep your hands off my girl," I just smacked his arm "Enough, Rath, hello my damn cousin," my tone hinting for him to behave.

"GO," was screamed, our team went third, I bolted my body dropping as an orange beam nearly took off my head. It was about time as well keeping the time low as Will and Rath are ahead of me nearly at the first wall, the very tall one at that. I felt the slight burn the ropes made in my palms, but my body swung with ease until I was hauling ass seeing Will bent over looking as if he was about to jump, but it was a ploy. My right foot hit the middle of his back as he jumped so that I could get my hands on the ledge, it was all I needed to do to get myself over.

I was used to the OC so my feet knew where to hit when crossing the small circular pads hidden blow was freezing water. Once on the large metal rings, I hung upside down on the center ring my legs wrapped around each other when Will jumped, he already looked about to fall when his wet hands grasped mine. We swung nearly five times trying to gain momentum and with a mighty swing, he was on the other side with me right behind him. Rath was hauling ass through the foam covered beams we avoid them, or risk being knocked down and wasting at least a few seconds getting back up, but with my size, they're easier to avoid. My chest hurts but as I gain momentum I use it to grab the rope swinging myself into the small square bellow is water so crystal clear it looks like it might be an illusion, so with an unsteady breath held, I jump.

The water is cold, but two bodies joined mine as we held our breath and vanished into the tube that leads us to the underground room, Warren, Powers, Gwen, and my brother wait. My face breaking the water was all my brother needed to haul my ass out of the cold water, wrapping a very warm fluffy crisp white towel around me. "Here take the towel off for a minute," it was Warren who braced his very warm hands on my bare arms, it was freezing until everything was getting warmer and warmer with Warren and his powers.

Rath snarled, "Hands off my girl, Peace,"

Gwen stepped in front of Warren she was like a sister to him so there was no way he would hurt her. "Rath, he was only using his powers to warm her up, Azkadellia gets ill very easy and she hates cold water,"

But for Rath nothing anyone said would make headway, he would calm down and as soon as Warren and the rest walked out he was fine. "I don't like him touching you, Az. I am sorry for acting like an ass," all I could do was smile but this was becoming too much, he would snap and be rude and then everything was fine.

I loved him, "Rath, this has to stop. You're jealous of Warren when you have no reason to be, I am with you but if you can't see that then I will leave," it was simple.

After one week, the results are in.

The lunchroom was buzzing as Champions stand at the head table alongside teachers, Powers is smiling "It has been a very hard choice, but for the OC it was clear the three are Azkadellia Daniels, William Stronghold, and Rath Guerin together they have had the lowest time we have seen," I beamed but the time needed to be shorter.

I turned to Will and Rath who glared at the other, "Oh you will both knock it off, I want time shaved off our time by the time the Games happen," I was not going to play games we are in it to win it.

"Of course, Az," Will knew how vital the Games are and the honor of it our parents where champions and my brother was too, we had to make them proud.

She continued, "For power base, it is Azkadella Daniel's, Layla Williams, and William Stronghold. And sparing is Layla Williams, Azkadellia Daniels, and Rath Guerin. Now you will have two weeks of training, but something tells me you will not need very much of it, have fun," than she was gone in a shooting star.

I was in each one, my goal was real now, but my brother was fuming as Warren and Gwen tried to calm him down. The way Gwen traced the scar on his face was soothing but reminding him what the coast is, but I could do it even if I got knocked down.

Zan looked shocked at his girl, "You can fight?"

Jennifer scoffed, "You have to know how to fight when your surrogate brothers are Lash and Warren, but mostly Warren. Warren only hangs with villains other than Az and Layla, Gwen acts like a heroine but her past makes her a villain. At times his enemies attacked so we have to know how to protect ourselves, it's like a perk of being his friend or sister," she finished her head on Will's shoulder.

But she was right in her statement, I turned again seeing them all staring over here so I smiled with two thumbs up but in the end, Lash tossed his lunch and left but Warren just winked and smirked walking out behind him. Gwen, she was a trooper for dealing with them along with Jennifer "Az, I am so proud of you, Warren too. Lash just needs time," she hugged me before she too walked from the room.

"Why is your brother so pissed,"

But it wasn't me who answered Rath's question, Layla answered in a soft tone. "That scar on his face, he got that in the Games. He was up against a much bigger guy in the sparing round he won but along with the glory he has that scar,"

Like that Rath was angry.


	8. No Team Spirit

**New chapter of the story I adopted.**

Toe to toe they stood with Warren looking slightly down at Rath who was only a few inches shorter. Both breathing heavily both ready to physically attack the other, "You are asking for it and boy I have been ready to pound you into the floor since I got out of prison. Lash get this waste of space out of here for the next two weeks have Hunter train him in sparing so we can concentrate on the ones who don't think the games are a running joke," I stood with Layla we watched everything going down, I was sweating my hair in a ponytail but what hung down was plastered to my face.

I turned to Zan and Vilandra, "You two need to have him ask to be out of the games or get his shit together," I spoke lower now. "It is a red flag he acts like they mean nothing; it is like ingrained in us to love them," they understood as they make their way to where he stands.

Rath was already looking at me, I just glared at him. "If you ruin the Games by your shit attitude, never speak to me again. You don't have to like them, but you should care about the winning and the honor it brings to the ones who do win in their areas," my words hissed at him.

But now Hunter is here looking angry, "Come on Guerin," Gwen and my brother watching as the four of them walked out, Zan and Vilandra taking up the rear.

His temper was getting shorter by the day he was so focused on the hate he had for Will, Lash, and Warren he just was a constant ass to everyone around him.

Lash smirked, "Come on, Layla," he was grueling when training, but we knew that in the end, it was so we could fight better and not get taken down so easily during the games. I was training with Rath and Warren but now just Warren since Rath took every instruction and went off all because he let his jealousy win out.

I stood, "Time is up for this session, now how about power base,"

I knew they send their best to me, "Why train for power base, I know my powers they're an extension of me?" I asked as he sat crouched cleaning his sweaty face with a wet rag. His dark brown eyes look into mine, I liked his hair tied up, "true on many levels maybe it is about not letting your power take over. You are dangerous but with your calm nature I still don't doubt we would all die in a tidal wave of your power,"

He tossed the dirty rag at my face but with a simple head cocked it now hung dripping in the smelly air, sweat and body order wafted through the crisp air. I smirked as he looked worried, he should be, with that the rag flung itself at him it was stained with his nasty sweat. His muffled cries and body writhing on the floor were accompanied by laughter, the rag attacked his face,

"I think she wins this round," a low manly voice chimed over the laughter, it was Mr. Boy who was smiling down at the chaos.

I was bone-tired as I got in Rath's car, Layla rode with Zan in his Jeep this could all be better if he stops his bullshit. I gave him a look before I got out of the car, "I love you, and feel this needs to be said. You're ruining us again; you can't seem to get your act together enough to fix the mess you made. I will not give you another talk, this is also my last time saying nothing is going on with any other man. Least of all Warren, do I seriously look like his type," right now, I looked like no one's type!

He fumed in his seat as I got out, "Okay say nothing to me, grow the hell up before you end up seeing me with someone else because you couldn't take your head from your ass long enough to see the truth. And the truth is you're the only one of us capable of cheating," his eyes became darker, colder somehow as I slammed his door leaving him to be an ass at work.

The shower was everything, it erased the grimy feeling only leaving a milk and honey scent in its wake. I just dried off faster than possible, wearing shorts and a ripped tee of my brothers, I just hoped someone was going to feed me. The house was warm, and the female laughing told me Gwen was here.

I strode in seeing Lash in his sleeping bottoms, no tee and with Gwen all over him. "Gross, we eat in here," I moaned seeing the horror show playing out in front of me.

"Same," Lash was nasty.

But now I was super hungry, "Are you cooking? Is dad cooking? Gwen, you cooking?" I just really wanted to be fed.

Lash answered, "Dad is at work until seven than he and Lacy have dinner plans, I can cook," he smiled but Gwen cut him off. "No, she got sick the last time you fed her. We can go out?"

I should learn to cook more foods, "I am sore and tired, just wanted to die at home." Training for the games was very hard and took dedication. They knew the struggle since they both gave me looks filled with pity when I turned around, "Warren will be here in ten minutes, make him cook, he can cook without us all ending up in the Ward,"

"She is scary sometimes," Lash passed by me while Gwen pulled a jar out of her bag.

Her voice was sweet it had changed over the last three weeks, it went from bell-like to sweet and caring. She yawned, "Here this is purple plum and yam cream, my father invented it with Medulla when I was going through the games," she was super lucky to have two great dads, I have never seen a girl so surrounded with love other than Layla and I, and now Isobel.

"It will help with the pain and marks," Warren was very hands-on, like trying to break some part of our bodies.

I asked, "Can you train me, or even Lash, I think Warren takes it way to serious," she shrugged. "He does, I will talk to him,"

But the small tingle became full-blown ease, my muscles became less tense and the pain was fading, even the marks changed color. I smelled good too like floral and summer fruits all mixed into the color purple, a summertime color.

Lash walked back in with his best friend who was smiling, "Who's hungry," it was a statement, not a question.

"I am, I am just tired and its Friday,"

Warren was looking through the fridge, "Does your dad ever shop?"

Lash kicked him in the ass, "Yes, we're going in the morning as to why Gwen said for us to go out," my father would forget since he had a meeting.

I groaned, "Dad has a seven O'clock meeting with Nex-gen, we will have to go. I am dying of hunger," dropping to the floor in a heap not moving at all. "Leave her and let's go get some dinner," but Gwen just grabbed my wrist dragging me with them.

"I need clothes on,"

"Your jammies are fine we aren't going five stars," Warren just snatched my ankle picking me up as he walked to his truck where we all piled in.

It was darker now and at times we aren't allowed out past this time, villains look for the children of heroes and we have been attacked before, well Layla, Magenta, and I, along with Will. "The games are four days away; you think we stand a chance?" I asked as Warren drove.

Gwen was the first to comfort and reassure, "Yes, of course,"

"There are a few weak links but for the most part I have no worries you guys will bring the glory on us," but he was looking at Warren.

And Warren gave a nod, "Guerin is the weak link, he might know how to fight but he puts forth no real effort, his heart isn't in it. And that area is graded higher than others, if he doesn't get his shit together things will not bode well," he had a point, Rath just didn't care, I had to talk to him.

But for now, Zan and Layla join us along with Jennifer and Will, we all sit at the table all laughing, "I will take the Southwestern steak salad, dressing on the side," of course we would eat at the griller.

The cheese curds fried to perfection, the fried pickles even better as we all ate the massive build your sampler platter.

I shook my head, I was very good at blocking emotions and the thoughts of those around me, but a small voice mixed with static kept touching me. "What wrong?" it was Zan.

"I hear something, it is low and mixed with static, like white noise, but it's there," it was beyond frustrating as I got up walking away, it vanished like that, now it was peaceful until I returned to the table.

I look around, "I moved from our table and it vanished, I return, and I hear it once again,"

"focus," was all Warren offered.

I did, the voice was low and curious, I closed my eyes it was coming from Gwen there was no doubt about it. I stare at her moving closer and closer until I am too close. "It's you," then it hit me so hard, so fast, she was pregnant. I was not hearing her I was hearing her unborn child.

Gwen snapped, "Warren you're pushing her too hard, she is so tired she can't block us out. You know she will end up in the hospital again from the sheer mind-blowing pain the headache will give her," she went on the defensive.

I touched her belly; the feelings came like a small wave. "You're pregnant, the baby is curious and content, happy even,"

With my hand still on her belly, she gasped, "I am pregnant?"

The spike in emotions when she spoke, "He likes your voice very much, he wants to hear you more. I suggest reading him bedtime stories or singing, he will like that,"

The table was silent.

"It's a boy?" it was Layla as she crawled over Lash to reach us. "Yes, a little boy, small but content," my voice flat until I removed my hand.

Gwen was sobbing, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to spill the beans," I gasped at myself, I ruined a surprise.

Lash stood, "We didn't know, oh god we don't have that much money put away. We just barely moved out, I have to go to work, need more hours," he was just in an odd sort of panic and left to work at nine at night. But he worked for our father, his office was very close.

I sighed, "Mental breakdown, you should go get him," I smiled as we girls ate and cooed to the belly of my future sister in law while Warren dashed his best friend and my brother.

"I am going to be a mom,"

"Oh, yea,"


	9. This bitch

I lay on the cold wooden floor after our very last training session, the Games are Saturday this gives us a single day of rest. While everyone else was at school tomorrow the Champions had the day off to relax and it was strict relax, Gwen and Lash told my father they would cater to my every need tomorrow, but it was very unnecessary. Her family and my own took the news well not like they are teenagers any longer.

But for now, I see Gwen looking flustered as Warren and Lash are fuming. "Powers, we have been training Hawk as well and we all feel he would be a better fit for fighting. Guerin can stay for the OC but he has missed two training sessions," Hunter spoke with such respect that it was hard to not hear the sincerity in his tone.

Zan spoke up, "I dislike this, he is my family but the only area he has shown a real knack for is the OC. Rath, as much as I love him he has let his hate, jealousy, and anger rule over his every move," he was agreeing, Powers looks at Layla and I sense we're his co-champions, I in no way wanted this placed on me.

Layla spoke, "Take him out his heart isn't in this area of the Games,"

I was flabbergasted, "I can't say anything, his actions speak for themselves," it hurt to say the words and didn't want more problems for us.

Powers sighed, "I will speak with him now," which means since he never showed up to train, she is off to his house.

Like that she was gone just the bright light of her shooting star linger as we get to our feet. "I am going to go calm him," even my words do not sound happy about this.

It was Isobel, "No, we will in his anger he might lash out and you might get hurt. Might want to cancel dinner tonight," she was becoming the mother hen of our group, her, Jennifer, and Gwen all clucking around us protecting us from harm.

Warren snapped out, "Has he hurt her?"

Lash was watching me, but his words are harsh, "Gwen, if you know anything,"

Oh god, "He never has never physically hurt me, scared me of course," It was simple, he scared me but never hurt me. It would stop them from going after him for now, I would go home and relax and take their advice letting them deal with Rath. Maybe it was time for a break, just let him cool his heels for some time had to face what he stands to finally lose. 

Layla just walked with me to Warren's truck. "I know that we have been harsh on you guys, and I am sorry to you both we just don't want to see you hurt. It killed us," he sighed driving off the school. "Feed me," I muttered as Layla groaned in approval. 

"Fine," chuckling as his muscles flex keeping his truck in line, he and Layla spoke when I cut in. "I think it best if Rath and I, well that we take a break. I just don't feel the same way and haven't for some time and don't him to be held back from finding his forever," sweaty arms wrap around me.

"That is very true and selfless, I will go with you when you do it," Layla was the best stepsister one could ask for. Warren groaned, "You deserve the world and he isn't offering you nearly that. Leave him and I promise you will be much happier after when you're ready for a real man," his words deep when his hand pulled me to his side holding me in comfort.

The town was buzzing, everyone was thrilled with the coming games, and when we stepped out it was worse as people came up to us. Just wanting to wish us well, good luck, but with Warren, he was dragging us into the Griller as it was the easiest to get to, I didn't want to eat here. But he was off today, so we ordered when Bali the owner rushed out all smiles seeing two contestants and a champion here the day before the Games. "Everything is on me today, you two need to rest after. I gave Rath two paid days off to just relax, he is getting food with his friend," oh shit. 

'Warren smiled, "Thank you, Bali. I will have my normal, and you ladies?" we both ordered and got the passion fruit's tea, it helped calm the nerves. "Be right back, with your sample platter," she vanished, this was a perk free food since we are all starving.

Drinks in hand, Will shows with Jennifer who orders and also gets free food as three games contestants are here and a champion. Will stood, "You are kidding me, be right back," his now lean with muscle body vanished pretty fast for his normal sloth pace.

I gave Jennifer a look, "He okay or is he training too hard," she glanced where he disappeared to but nothing.

"We have to be ready during the OC they will try and knock us down, but we have a plan and can work as a unit to finish. Sparing is no mercy, Layla because they will show you none and we have seen it. Powerbase, floor them, we have to make the Commander proud, may he rest in peace," everyone nodding in agreement. 

My cousin was coming and Rath was in his grasp, "This doesn't bode well," Layla was saying as she texted, and to my guess it was Zan.

I stand setting my shrimp down, I felt Warren, his emotions are like he swallowed that anger when it was a fire-seed and forgot to drink something cool, and so it grew in his belly until it came out as hot as any dragon has ever flamed...I asked, "What happened?" Will just tossed his ass with grace he caught himself before crashing into me.

Rath snarled but right than the un-mistakable Magenta hair was seen. "Grab her," was all I had to say as Jennifer and Layla vanished. "I was having lunch and she showed up, much like yourself," he stated.

"I was training and came with those who actually showed and now here we sit eating as Powers and the rest are looking for you. You're out of the games Rath, even the OC, Layla has taken your place. You're also out as my boyfriend, there is a vast hiccup in you. You sit and have lunch with the girl you cheated on me with, and here she is," smiling as Layla had Magenta hair fisted, she shouldn't have fucked with me.

Smiling in a sick twisted way, "Hey Mage, glad to see you and your boyfriend because you can have him," this was not a break it was a breakup. Zan and Vilandra walked in seeing the shit being thrown down, "It was lunch, kitten. We're not done, never will be," something in him was going to snap.

Warren had enough his hand shoving me back and placing himself in front, 'Az, said you're done now take the slut and leave," Rath was as hot-headed as Warren, Zan and Alex had to get in between them before it went to hell. Warren just smirked at Rath, "Come on, Az. You need to eat you have made such progress," I was numb, I thought for a few minutes my powers would lash out but it settled and I let Warren lead me back into my chair.

Vilandra and Zan give me such a sad look, "Get your ass moving," Zan the way he spoke now was something Rath snapped to, it was ingrained in him to obey his King. Soon enough we are all sitting, and all eyes are on our table, I could hear and feel them all but with all the training it has become easier to handle and blackout. 

I knew how dangerous it was right now to be Rath, Warren and the crew will be out for blood. I say, "Leave him alone, Warren. He has to live with what he has done, right now he isn't worth going back to prison for," each word low and filled with the pain I am desperately trying not to let out or show.

His eyes showed the kind of gentle concern, "But you're," his fingers touched my face trying to give me comfort.

At home the crew was waiting, my brother and his pregnant girlfriend head the pack and all bowed down to Warren as he barked an order. "Az said to leave him be…for now," they all looked at me like I was crazy. 

"He alone has to deal with what he has done, and for now that is enough. He is out of the games, Oc and all, Gwen let powers know," she nodded. "Layla, we need to head back to school and practice for a little with Will, you are good at the oc but we need to be perfect,"

"That's fine, Ill text Zan to meet us there and ill leave with him. Will come on, you heard her, just for a little," but he never complained, not even after an hour, but after two hours we had it down and we believed the lowest time ever and that would go far in points.

I was alone when I walked from the school, the sky was stunning, stars filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home. A black and red truck waited for me, and there stood Warren leaning up against it. "Come on, Az. Enough again you need to eat and rest,"

I wanted to be frustrated but not with him, "Yeah, I know. Just a lot going on and when I get home it is all going to sink in,"

At the words, he has me pressed into his chest, "I'll stay until you go to sleep, but first you need food you look ready to break," eyes locked. "Yeah break a man's neck," I spat making him burst into a fit of laughter.

Warren bundled me into his truck taking off.


	10. Final Count down

**I own nothing but the plot…**

The day was here, my world had crashed down around me and here I had to step over the rumble and do the games. I stand in front of the mirror seeing this shell, I looked horrible but could smell food calling. I was going to ask Jennifer to braid my hair best to keep it out of the way today. I wore the pale sky blue jersey top and shorts, with the trim in orange, my last name, and the number "69" on the back. Layla and Will are here sleeping over best we enter together united in every way, I leave the comfort of my room into the warmer house. Layla's mother had been slowly moving things in as to not upset us, but the way she did it was nice making it warmer and comforting. 

I knew my father was not cooking, and lord help us if it was Lash so my guess was Gwen as Layla's mother was at the school with my father where the parents had to sign papers before we arrived. 

To death or to glory.

I was shocked it was Warren, he must have stayed the night after dropping me off. Will, Gwen, Layla, and Jennifer are at the table talking. Gwen was doing Layla's hair when Warren turned to see me walking into the kitchen. My heart did a straight three-sixty seeing him in sleep pants only, lord have sweet mercy on my baby heart. He had scars but he was a chiseled dangerous masterpiece. He smiled, "Morning, come on. I cooked and you need to eat," his voice was deeper today, he was worried. 

I just took the offered seat, "Jennifer can you do my hair the very same as Layla's?" she bounced up comb in hand, she was lying in wait. She was gentle as Lash filled my plate, I gasped. "Lash, I can't eat this much," so Will took it and I plated some fruit, protein, and some yogurt. 

Layla was doing the same, she was eating bacon, fucking rebel. I just nibble as she sits back down. "Stop, you will do fine. And if you mess up well fuck it, we will pound every fucker in Maxville who utters a word," Jennifer would too, she drag the crew and go on a spree.

"Facts," Lash chimed in but god he was pale. "Maybe you should stay home, Gwen too. Bad for Mason," they looked at me, "Sorry," I sighed.

Gwen beamed, "Yup, Mason Grayson Daniels. But no, we will be there cheering our asses off, plus former champions will be there from both schools,"

Will grunted looking at Layla and me, we just nod nothing more can be said. Warren was noshing on a large platter saying nothing. But when he finally finished, he pulled out three boxes. 'For you three,"

I snagged mine faster than them, ripping it open seeing a necklace, dog tags. I beamed my brother, Gwen, Hawk, and Warren all wore them. Personal champion necklaces, "Even if we lose, it will not change the fact you all worked your asses off. In our eyes, you're already champions," 

Gwen cut in, "Warren and Lash we have to go, Jennifer get them to the school in thirty,"

She smiled, "I will,"

But as soon as they bounced she was up, get in my car. Going to get a coffee at Dutch Bros, it just opened and ya'll need some caffeine," 

We bolted to her car, I ordered an iced mocha with sugar free-caramel, white chocolate, coconut, and sugar-free chocolate mac with a soft top. It looked so good as she took back off to the skies heading to Sky High. It looked packed, my god people are entering the dome. I see Zan waiting once we walked into the locker room, he smiled. "You ready?" 

"The quiz bowl will be the easier part to this,"

The dome was massive today, each row was filled with our parents in front seats, I noted Magenta's mother and father were sitting in the front seats. "Oh, Magenta is a tribute. Whoever gets her better drop her, and as hard as you can," my eyes touching my fellow tributes, Layla and Will both gave me a nod, Zan smiled. "Doubt she will be in the quiz bowl," we laughed no she wouldn't. 

The quiz bowl was won, Zan was now a champion to us as the pass champions stood clapping along with all of the Sky high supporters. But we still had to win the rest, all three to be champions. I looked up to see Lash and Warren still standing watching us, I walked with Will and Layla to the start line.

Boomer cut it off, "Introducing the tributes from Arrow High, welcome. Magenta Marks, Jacob Smallerbee, and Luka De Gato," his voice rushed over us as I smiled.

Layla danced around, "Nail the bitch to the wall," thank god her mother was far away and couldn't hear this mouth her daughter had.

Power walked up, "Thank you all for coming once again to praise these young ones, it is never easy being a tribute. Let us all take a few moments to honor the pass Champions who are here, and the ones we have lost," all the Champion's of the games stood, Jet Stream looked at the falling banners of the ones we have lost. The Commander was beaming down on us, as everyone dropped to a knee to honor the Champions. I even watched Rath, he dropped something changed in him, Zan said he was going to fix himself.

I fought a giggle, "Bet Warren is getting a kick out of us bowing to him," Lyla scoffed. "Fucking right, look up," at the same time our eyes moved up to see the smug look on his face.

I turned sideways looking at Magenta, she was looking at me already. I smirked back at her. My once best friend, I was willing to give my life for her and she stabbed me in the fucking back. "Rise, tributes take your place," we knew the drill, we three had to beat them we all would go at the same time.

I speak to them, "Balls to the wall, Will I got you on the rings. I want you to get a nice running start first though. Layla, dance through the beams and you're good, Will the wall,"

He cracked his neck, "You just stay on my ass,"

The school shook once, then twice, and the final time we bolt as fast as we could. I was fast-moving low under the wires, only once did it touch my skin leaving a burn, I scoffed as Luka chuckled having knocked me into it. I rolled out he was still behind me, Layla was flying up the wall like a cat as Will was down, I run with Luka next to me. I felt his back tense under my keds than I was air born but with luck, Luka was gaining and I swung mid-air and grasped his body. I used his strength to slam his body into the wall and get myself up. Will laughed as we watched his body take a hard fall. Magenta was neck in neck as we danced through the beams, Layla was slammed her body hanging on as I held my hand out pulling her.

I felt the muscles being pulled, Will was at stage four as we followed, this was not easy, my arm was bleeding. I ran forward, she never saw me coming as I knocked her into the water while she was trying to dodge the balls while placing her feet on the right disk's. She was getting back up but we blew by her, but on the fourth ring, I hung upside down. Layla swung with grace behind me, Will was coming like a freight train with two boys behind him.

When he comes it is much harder than normal, but I hold on to my cousin. Will his eyes are brown, his brown eyes are a million hues, so I wonder what the word "brown" even means. "One swing," my tone is weak but he hears. My face is red and hot, I feel the sweat trying to drip into my eyes leaving a stinging pain behind as I give one swing and let his ass go before flowing as fast as I can with to goons behind me, along with a soaking wet bitch.

Will, Layla, and I jumped into the already swirling pool. It would stop after and they couldn't follow. It was bone-chilling cold, but we fall into another pool in the cavern seeing towels and with six people holding clothes. "We will take our leave," three muttered, Arrow high was not coming behind us. 

I was warmer in dry clothes, we had thirty minutes until the last two rounds, Hawk arrived. "Going to wipe the floor with them, right ladies. Will take a nap you have some time," but Will would be standing and watching.

Nurse Spex checked my arm, "Going to leave a mark," she muttered in disgust, she was not a fan of the games. We are watched since we are sitting in the arena, Warren, Hank, Gwen, and Lash come since they're our mentors. Lash and Gwen checks on me first seeing the mark, then more on to Layla when Warren bends down in front of me, his eyes locked on mine. 

"Are you okay?" his words sweet as he was mixing the purple cream and a white cream into his hands. I yawned, "In pain, but fine," he touched the burn, and for a second it hurt than it was soothing. 

"My mother and Medulla made the cream, it will help," it was already, and with his warm hands, it was making my head spin just a tad. "Be cool, be calm, use your head," 

I was worried about the sparing, but they had faith in me.

"Oh yeah," being sarcastic, but he just tossed the rag in my face walking off as I called out. "What I say?" but he just shakes his head, Layla winked when Warren stopped his and Lash's shoulder nearly touching but facing opposite ways, they were talking.

The loud buzzer signaled the start of the Games, I took a final sip of water my stomach in knots. Boomer stood tall in the booth, "Welcome, Magenta Marks, Brute Canes, and Frankie Skandera for the sparing round," Arrow high was clapping and stomping, and Sky-high gave enough claps as to not look bad. 

I gave Layla and Hawk a look, "got it," both said together, both would do it too.

We three stood as one, "Sky High sparing tributes are, Azkadellia Daniels, Layla Williams, Hawk Hanks. Hawk has taken over as another tribute took ill," ill my ass, he was staring right at me, he waves and smiles, I see fire lilies in his hands. Isobel and Alex wave too, and I wave back, and he thinks it is to him when it is not.

I knew they never put Magenta and I together, "Layla Williams verses Magenta Marks,"

"Hawk Hanks versus Brute Canes," 

I had the biggest fucker; this was so not fair. "Azkadellia Daniels versus Frankie Skandera," his tone changed, no one liked this. I saw my father bow his head; his girlfriend just gave me a nod holding him. Isobel, Alex, Rath, and Zan looked pissed. I hated this but I turned to see the look on my brother's face, it was pure terror, Warren was smoking black smoke was curling off him in waves, I felt his rage. I knew I looked scared and I was, he was at least 6'8' like Warren, not packed with chiseled muscle like Warren but buff as fuck, he looked like a rabid dog.

Hawk just demolished Brute.

Layla, she was the same size as Magenta, but more graceful in the way she moved, it was hard to hit a dancing target. I watched Layla take some hard hits, it took everything to not jump in. But she handled it, she slammed Magenta but in the end, it came up as a tie. I had to win or Arrow High would take their first win. Layla had a black eye, her lip was wobbling. "I am sorry," she whispered when I hugged her. 

"You kicked her ass, good job," I handed her to Gwen who touched my shoulder.

I walked forward seeing this thing smiling at me, "Hey pretty girl,"

I scoff, "oh lord,"

"Going to smash you, might go a tad easy if you go on a date with me?"

I turned, "This guy just asked me out," my brother snarled.

But we had one minute to ready ourselves," No thank you, just got out of a relationship and have major trust issues. But that girl Billie likes you," he grunted looking at the said girl who waved and smiled. 

In that frozen second between the standoff and fighting I see their eyes flick from me to him, everyone was scared seeing this guy and me about to fight. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. I am banking on him making the mistake I predicted they would, Arrow High got to chose who went against who in this round, so they put their best with a small skinny nerd. 

When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted. I made a mental note, I could take a few hits but not too many before I would be done for, he was slower because of his size. I noted he was not thrilled to be against a girl, he might act big, but I was still a weaker being in his eyes. 

I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into his face while he sunk into my stomach. Blood pooled in his mouth as I gagged. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination. I rolled over him, I was smaller and agile, slipping around him, my knee was in his back with just enough force to knock him down. He still tries to reach around and nearly got me, but the way I moved was like a stalking panther, my back rolled over his, my arms moving around his thick ass neck before I was upright and my knee smashed his nose.

I move back, nausea has not faded from his blow and I can not vomit in front of all these people. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. "I see how it is, now you're going to pay,"

I dodged his fist and came up with my own; for a brief instant, his cerulean blue eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into mine. Stars burst in my vision but I shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

He stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" he crowed, smirking infuriatingly at me. I could feel the throbbing pain in my face, thankful I was no longer wearing braces. I could hear Arrow high clapping, and with good right.

My blood hummed in my veins as determination and anger took over. I growled and threw myself at him, changing direction at the last minute as he was a slow sloth of a brute man. I had to take him down fast, there're pressure points so I am gunning for those. I nailed him in the temple before skirting away putting distance between us, Warren something he did once. A lesson he also thought me during training.

A man can fall no matter how big and strong he is, I have to keep him down on the mat. He swung nailing me, I slammed into the pillar, hot tears are coming but I had to take the blow as he rushed me. Wait, Az. Wait. Wait once he was in the right spot I moved my body moving under his beefy arm, my own moving around his neck to hold him in place just for a few seconds. I with force slammed my foot onto the side on his left knee, it made a loud snap, his bellow was heard around the dome.

Shit, my stomach ached, arms lost tension and my legs began to weaken. "He will not get the better of me," I thought as Frankie dropped to the ground. This fight has been a choreographed dance of destruction for so long, tearing us where we need to heal. The time has come for some new moves. The time has come to use empathy instead of an armory.

I called out, "Do you give?" a choice we can offer, but he spat at me, it hit me too. Now the crowd even his school called down some crude words. "Guess not," I slammed my fist into him, raining blows down last I kicked him dead in the face seeing his eyes roll back, he was out. 

I just sit on the floor, Lash and Warren are the first to me. Lash is using a rag smelling of floral disinfectant cleaning the spit from my neck. I didn't want to move," Get up Az, you have to walk on your own," getting up was like feeling a thousand tiny daggers ripping my skin open but I was up and limping to the bench.

"Azkadellia Daniels, winner. And on behalf of Arrow high, we apologize for the sheer disgustingness' and unworthy behavior of tribute Skandera," it was Arrow High Coach who was standing with Boomer. I bow as best I can, a way of showing my taking of the apology.

My vision was blurry, my brother was in front of me checking me over. "Fuck, Warren cut it. Nurse Spex said it needs to drain," 

Gwen snapped, "Small cut, it will scar her,"

I could smell Warren now, "Az, baby. I have to make a small cut the swelling fluid needs to drain. Are you okay with me doing it, or Nurse Spex she is checking on that heap of dead man,"

I can feel the fat lip, "Do it," oh I sound bad, Will, Hawk, Layla are close. I am holding Gwen's hand and Layla's too; I can smell them. I felt it, but it was a mere pinch compared to the rest of my body. The fluid was draining and being cleaned, I could see just a tad better.

Nurse Spex and her husband arrived, Dr. Spex was from Arrow high, they're like Romero and Juliet but alive. "We can get another to replace you, Miss. Daniels. You might not be able to withstand the powerbase," sparing was normally last, but not this year.

I stood, "No, I can do it,"

Lash snapped, "You can't fucking see,"

Warren spoke in such a tone, "She said she can do it, let her,"

I felt Layla leading me away now, Will his hand one my shoulder. "You have made him so proud, Az," I was crying in pain, and not it was emotional too.

I open my mind, hearing so many, I breathe and focus everyone like shadows. I hear Lash, he is hurt, seeing me like this is like physical pain. I move to hear Gwen, she has faith in me. But hates the fact I am in the games she rather I am safe. Rath is loud in my head, he misses me, loves me but will not go against the King, he needs to move on and I know how to do it. I am going to make him forget we dated at all.

Warren, he hid his emotions well, his inner thoughts well, if I wanted, I could see them easily. But he repeats this phrase to me. "I know you can hear me. Open your eyes, let my light in, and the demons become naught but shadows on a pretty wall," over and over.

I was up first, against a girl this time. I watched her through Warren, I stood if I was looking at her it be a blurry bloody shadow. But through his eyes it is clear as she is nearly five feet off the ground, I can feel the energy she used. But right before the first energy blast hits me I catch it like a baseball and nail her with it, I hear her tumble and her body hit the gym floor.

She is up, but right now my legs are wobbly and I will not hold out much longer. I just hold my hand up, her body crumples to the ground. It was fast and easy; she was not hurt just sleeping. I cut the connection using the shadows to find the bench, I could hear the chanting as we won.

I was lifted into the air and the heat around me said it was Warren, Lash was lifting Layla while Hawk, Zan, and Will stood taller. We're games champions we kept the honor here as everyone stood to clap even Arrow high was gracious as we had to shake hands. I could see enough that when it came to Magenta we didn't shake. But her voice was clear, "Good game, Az and Layla," we walked from her. The dome smelled of floral gardens, blood, and sweat as I turned. 

"I think I might pass out," my head was swimming but Lash just held me. "Let's get our champions checked at MaxVille General," it was Auntie Josie. I was game as Lash just carried me out with the rest following just to be checked out. By ten at night, I was still so fucked looking but he fixed the swelling enough my vision came back, we had to wear the marks as a show of honor. I rather not look so fucked.

My father was standing waiting for us, "Come, girls, there is a legal party at our place," that means adults. I asked, "It is ten, why?" 

He smiled, "You guys earned it," I honestly rather sleep.

Our house was much too loud, my head and Layla's wouldn't take much. Will and the other champions are here. Zan just takes Layla into his arms, "You two did awesomely," he smiled placing a kiss to her head. 

"Thanks, you two cuddle, I am getting a drink and heading to bed," I was not in the mood to party. Will gave me a nod holding out a can of Coke for me, "You okay, cuz,"

"I will be, this is too much right now. I am heading to bed,"

He nodded, he has grown into a strong man. "Me too, tonight was not the time. We all took a beating and shit the music is making my head hurt worse," his eyes looked up, so I turned seeing Rath behind me.

"You looked great out there, I am so sorry I didn't take them seriously. Maybe when you're better we can talk," he left the flowers and walking off which was good because behind him was Lash and Warren looking pissed. 

Gwen hugged me, "I know sweetie," she and Jennifer along with Isobel are clucking around Layla and me when I just take my drink. "See you guys later, heading to bed. I am not up to this and in pain, going to take the meds they gave me. Layla says goodnight you need yours too," I just knew she wanted to take the pills and crash. 

Gwen held her hand up, the music stopped. Lash and Warren spoke at the same time. "Party is over but will be on another day when the newest champions are healed. Out everyone," 

I was showered and in jammies when a slight knock was heard, "Come in Warren," he was smiling when he filled the door frame. "We're all heading home, will be back tomorrow. You need anything before I go?"

It sucked he thought of me as his baby sister, "Just my medication," I say he disappeared before coming back in with the bag. Gwen was with him, she had a heating pad, Lash brought in the humidifier. 'We have Layla and William in their beds, now you," Lash was setting it up and pouring the Sweet Orange in.

"Thanks," Warren just tossed me some pills, Gwen handing me the Coke. I just rolled with it since I was in pain and having help was nice. I just get in bed curling up. Lash and I talked, Gwen too before they spoke out loud. "Going to talk to dad, be right back," together they held hands leaving me in peace, but then I noticed Warren was sitting by my bed. 

"Get some sleep, you did perfectly. I am so proud, as is everyone else including your Mother and Uncle. How about dinner tomorrow night, just you and me?" he offered.

"Don't think it will ruin your newly single reputation being seen around with me,"

He winked, "Might fix it, but never ruin it. Get some rest," my head was swimming when he placed a kiss to my cheek, it was so close to my lips. If I moved it be full-on lips, but he would be grossed out. My head was light as his fingers ran through my wet hair, "She okay?" it was Jennifer but my eyes are closing. 

I hear, "She is, come on time to go waste that guy. How dare anyone spit on her," that was the last I heard. I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow, it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes sending me into a dreamless sleep. 


	11. Dinner

This need to rest has been growing in my bones, and the muscles that always wanted to run are asking so very powerfully not to. There is a weary feeling that cannot be politely assuaged or that will simply evaporate with the rise of the sun next morn. The next morning my body was still not ready to move, everything hurt but I was expected to be seen in town as a Champion.

I looked like I came from an underground concert from the '90s. Worn, and torn jeans covered my legs, an old, faded Billy Idol muscle tank clad my torso. I laced up calf-high boots that were caked with dried and hardened mud. Dark circles cover me all shades of bruising, black eyes and here I was about to struggle through town along with Zan, Will, Hawk, and Layla.

I was also planning on talking to Zan about my plan, I wasn't sure how he would feel about me tampering with Rath's mindset, but in the end, this was a good solution. I would always love him and love our time together but in his head, I am still his. I did hate this fact we had to be seen and paraded around scars and all, only those who were in the hospital got off which made me feel bad for declining Dr. Spex's offer to stay a day or two for "observational" purposes. Layla is coming down the hall with Will in tow both looking refreshed, but Layla still had her marks to show. Like clockwork, I opened the door trying to smile, but it hurt and was more of a grimace of blatant pain.

I offered, "Best get this over with, such a bullshit tradition," Layla just agreed as I take my keys in hand and walk from the house with them, I knew my brother and sister in law are at their home, dad and Summer are working as normal, but she brought him balance.

Each raindrop is a kaleidoscope if we could only see more closely. I wonder as I walk how it would be to stop time, to suspend this watery gift, and peek through each one. Perhaps it would be fun to sit inside those raindrops and take that gravity propelled ride to the earth, as I imagine it I feel my inner self laughing - a little at the crazy daydream and a little at my silliness. I see the rain beads upon the cars, upon each leaf, and washing my outstretched fingers. Soon they will pull together, forming the puddles, opening a whole new avenue of rain-related fun. Perhaps it isn't normal to love a rainy day so much, but who cares about normal anyway? I'm pretty sure "normal" is a made-up thing.

The talk was littered with smiles, the real communication, not the words. I just drive listening to them, I added in. "I am starved, we will have to get food soon. I also need to have a chit chat with your man," my tone light but they understood it was laced with a more urgent desire.

She asked, "Why is everything okay?" I should have talked to them sooner, well not Will he was tagging along and would leave soon after we arrived in town, his girl was supposed to show so he would be with her. I retort like it is still nothing, "I need his permission to fix Rath and me," I phrased it wrong as two twin gasps are heard like they couldn't believe what bullshit I was spewing today.

I clarified, "Not like that, I want to wipe us dating from his memory and replace it with a healthy friendship," the tension vanished as fast as it had set in. Will spoke low, "That be best, he will not get over you even when we heard he was dating Magenta as of recent," I wasn't shocked per se, but I was too, we have only been broken up maybe two weeks and he just slid into another girls life. That sealed it this was for the best as I heard a loud thunderclap and Will yelling in the back.

He was cowering from Layla who was glaring daggers at him, "You seriously have the emotional range of a teaspoon, they just broke up two weeks ago. I highly doubt she wanted to know he moved on so fast, my god you stupid moron," I looked at Will who had a mark on his face from the impact.

I assured them, "It was rough hearing it, but he can do as he pleases," but Will was looking at me, knowing I was indeed hurt by the news and I was but it sealed my resolve that this was best. I finished, "We arrived and now must parade ourselves around town," I looked like shit but here we go, and it was a shit show as all eyes are on us as we meet up with Hawk and Zan who beam waving us over.

Hawk just tossed his arm over me, "You look good, now head up high," easy for him to say he was not covered in marks. It was raining as we just do what we have to but staying dry, I was starved. "Paper Lantern," it was calling.

Layla smiled, "Yup, let's go," her head on Zan's shoulder as he covered them in the umbrella, Jennifer was walking beside my cousin, and here I was trudging along with Hawk who was also going solo today. His girl was in Montgomery Ville seeing her Nona.

We just smile waving to Gale and Susa who are working today, Zan had a few paid days off, a nice perk of being a champion. I just moved from Hawk checking the kitchen real fast seeing Warren, his long hair was tied back away from the food. He wore the normal chef pants but a black tank top that fit him like a glove, his arms are littered in ink, but each to him has a special meaning. I cut into his music and cooking, "I am hungry," his head turned at the voice.

A smile flashed across his face, "Really, you could have had Lash or Gwen come and get it. You should be home resting," his body coming to the counter that separated us, I could smell him now it was something else. Aspen and when I breathed him in it soothed me. I shook my head, "You know we had to be seen today, in town and hungry, think we are at table ten. Better go back to them, just wanted you to know we're here,"

I walked away hearing him going back to his job.

Seeing him made my heart twirl. Hearing his voice made my stomach flutter. I can't help but feel this way about him. His eyes, those deep amber-brown eyes that could tell a whole story just by looking at them. And the way he moves. He trots along, effortlessly looking handsome. I stop to look at him and admire his perfection as I know that's as far as I could ever get.

They bounced remarks between themselves like a kid's rubber ball. They were never sure if they got wittier as the time wore on or if it was just the effect of the games making everything seem so much funnier. I just lean back and listen and say nothing, they each connect well with the other. I can feel Hawk's arm twitch behind my head, it was this small twitch that had my eyes moving up seeing Magenta and Rath walking our way. Rath just smiled his arm over her shoulder, "Hey guys, mind if we join you," he asked Jennifer spoke fast.

"I do you and the trap can go eat somewhere else," her pale ice blue eyes like daggers, I felt for Zan he loved Rath. They have been together in many lifetimes and having everyone at the ends is causing him great stress, so I speak to him and him alone. Feeling his shock at the intrusion. "My apologies Zan, I have a plan to fix all of this. I need your help but more of your permission. I want to wipe Rath and I dating from his memory and replace it with a healthy friendship. It is best and I mean," then my eyes locked with Magenta's, her thoughts are happy, finally.

She loved him, the way her eyes turned wide when she heard me. "You know deep down that I don't care if you two are dating, no need to think you one-upped me. I could have him and everyone knows this, I do not want him. I have handed him to you on a silver platter so enjoy," I cut it off before looking at Zan who gave me a simple head nod of yes, Magenta and Layla saw the exchange, and their eyes are curious until the light goes off in Layla's head, she already knew.

Rath just looked frustrated, I in a not like me petty move wanted to say something to show Magenta she could lose him to me if I so wished. But seeing Warren walking from the kitchen with a platter of food, knowing it was mine as Susa and Gale had the rest. His deep cold tone echoed, "Not welcome here, you and the whore leave. I mean if you chose not to, I am willing to personally show you the door. Here you go Az, and I will see you later tonight after my shift. I am taking you to the Dive," everyone looked at him when he cut in. "What, you lot think she should be crying over this bitch, he downgraded real fast. And didn't I say leave," it wasn't a question as with such impeccable reflex's he had Rath in a hold, and another had him sailing out the door as Susa and Gale gave Magenta a rather brutal escort out too?

I just took a bite and my god he could cook, "Thanks," I muttered as he waved heading back to his hole. I cut into their thoughts, "He rather I was not home alone, so going to take me to dinner. People shouldn't pity me, I can get a guy if I so wanted, but dating is not that important," Gwen was here as I moved into Hawk making room for her, everyone looked at me.

Saying "Gwen is here," and she walked in five minutes later her eyes glowed seeing us she took her seat. "Hey guys, Lash is working, and I was hungry and since I didn't find anyone at his dad's. Figured ya'll do the parade walk and wanted food," she flagged Gale down ordering another platter, and once Warren peeked over she waved and he nodded, her order was being made before anyone else as she was sporting a growing bump.

She and Jennifer talked as I turned to look at Layla, "You want to go look in a few more shops?" she beamed. "Yes, I also need to go to the Nursery they called me, since my order arrived from Nepal," this girl and her exotic flowers.

"Sounds good to me, after I want to go home and rest,"

Layla and Will both chimed in at the same time, "Same," Layla, dissolves into a puddle of laughter and I can see her stomach shaking as she fights a new gale of giggles. Will does too, but he deeper as if it were a natural spring, the water deepening the hue of the rocks.

This was just as relaxing as being home in bed, seeing my friends so happy and thriving, soon everything will be right with Rath being welcomed back, minus his girl there was no pretending with her.

I was done and so was Layla, so we're leaving as Gwen and Jennifer have some planning to do for a building design. Hawk and Will are going to the gym and Zan was going to alert Vilandra and Alex of my plan before coming to my place to see Layla.

She looked outside, "SHIT," and I agreed.

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over Max Ville with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced our pale and wet skin. We ran across the slippery path, posture weakened by the weight of soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky, but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos. I laughed, "I love this weather," she beamed her face turned up letting the water pour down.

"It renews life, we needed this storm," her voice a little fragile as the rain hit her blackened eye. "Let's get what we need and get home, we can sit by the fire with hot cocoa and watch a movie," we both loved that, so much so my dad made us a spot with our fireplace, a large window to the left and bookcase to the right, plush bean bags to rest in; our very own haven.

But knowing Warren was wanting to head out had me in the tub just relaxing with the bath bomb fizzing away, Layla and Zan left an hour ago heading to his place. I mean this was nothing new we have had dinners together since I was younger but knowing he didn't want me sobbing over Rath was so like him the typical big brother. Lash was still at work and didn't even live here, but it was always so odd not having my brother around but now he has a family and grown things to do. In my daydream was at first a pure black canvas, yet it turned into a rich earth tunnel; far away in the distance was a green light. Every other time there had been none, yet now it was there, bright and clear.

Pulling myself from it, I exited the tub with such regret it was warm and comforting like nothing else. Everything seemed like a long-drawn-out process, drying my body and blow drying my hair was more of a task now, I knew it was just myself being tired and sore from head to toe.

By six in the evening, I was dressed in my black high waist jeans with the silver coin belt, pairing it with the dark red top every male I knew hated with a passion, but red is the color of passion. My hair was up in a ponytail with some hanging down, my silver hoop earring's on with some bangles around my wrist. I still looked fucked up with the marks, but I was not putting make-up on it be wasted effort.

I turned nothing was there, but it was just my powers alerting me he was at least ten minutes away. I would turn it off but certain people are logged in my head full time, Lash was one of them so was my dad. Saying to myself, "let get this over with," like eating with him was undesirable, because it was but not looking like a fucking train wreck.

I looked out the window that was our wall, the night sky is how I came to wish to fly. It is the most beautiful art, alive within raw energy, a song for the eyes. At times I felt as if I could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear. Stars filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home. No matter the years that passed.

Right before his finger could touch the keypad with Lashes code, I pressed the small red button letting him in. I can hear his thoughts, so muted, as normal he doesn't want me to hear them. But I hear his tone so deep and alluring, "Of course you knew," I smiled which such a Lash like a smirk. I held the door open for him, his eyes and the way he looked at me was with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar.

We all knew he had this effect on girl's, maybe some would turn him down, I have not met them, but I also keep my circle small. "Hey there Az, you ready," as I will ever be.

I answered back, "Yup," his arm wrapped around my back closing the down before leading me to his truck were as normal, he had to help us in, I never saw the point in having your truck be massive in size.

Our conversation is so much more than words. It is the smiles, the gentle shrugs, and the light in our eyes. That we are both elevated by each other's presence is obvious and even the silences are comfortable. They are moments to savor the company of the other and feel that sense of peace that comes from feeling loved and protected, within the arms of friendship.

His deep tone filled the doorway as much as his body, "Peace," the girl looked at him with lust, I didn't need my powers to feel or see it, then her eyes glanced down at the disaster that was me standing next to the beast. She was not impressed as she spoke in a sly tone, "How nice of you taking your sister to dinner," I was going to off this bitch, I was a game champion, not some minced meat.

He scoffed making it ridiculously hot in here, "This ain't my sister sweetheart, this is my date and a fellow Games Champion. Now how about you show us to our table," even if this limbo was a civilian, they loved the games too. With her in her place I was feeling better somehow, maybe it was he meant it. The restaurant was full. I looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars. A family and their teenage children, but in the end, a lot of teens and younger adults are here enjoying the place and the food.

"Drinks?"

He gave her a sharp look, "Coke and you Az?" but his eyes are daring her to spit in it. I answered, "Cherry Coke, please," I was still polite. I was shutting the place down so nothing was vibrating in my head; it be nice to just enjoy dinner. And I did, he was funny and just easy to be around. He would have the face of an angel if his lips would ever break farther apart. The edge is pushed up, scrunching his one eye up, making the brown appear black. His lips parted a centimeter, making it seductive to many. Yet the smirk on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant, like any Casanova. His eyes directed behind me with that smirk, it must have been a girl but like that his attention snapped back to me.

His tone was so deep but so fitting for him, "so you girls are planning her baby shower, is it going to be like a boy's and girl's type of shit," we continued talking when our food was finally served. The platters are meant to be shared; the shrimp was the main thing I was looking forward to. So many varies of shrimp as we both started eating falling into a comfortable silence. His eyes flickered up, "So after this how about we can do whatever you like," that was sweet of him.

I answered, "I honestly like to go home and just watch a movie,"

His smile widened, "Sounds great to me," he was going to come in and just watch a movie. "You don't have to stay and babysit me, Warren," now I was not expecting to feel his rage, I closed the hole I must have left. I knew better if my powers got out of control it would not end well, I cocked my head seeing Warren looking at me in such a way it scared me.

"I do not consider you a baby, nor do I consider you my baby sister. I am not taking you on a pity date either in case you're thinking with that line of bullshit, all I ask is it is not a chick flick," every cell in me was shocked, I was not a baby and not a baby sister to him.

And that also ruled out watching Sixteen Candles…..I switched thinking about a suitable movie. "Okay, not Sixteen Candles, you can pick," at first his face was filled with horror hearing that movie, he hated that movie and has sat through it more times than he could even remember. The food was great and the conversation never stalls in some kind of uncomfortable silence, it was since it was not something I did with anyone but my close friends.

Warren was different from the other "funny guys." He used his wit for satire, his comments were clever and insightful. Even the subject of the ridicule often joined in the joke, he always presented it in such a way that they were free to laugh at themselves and become the star of the situation rather than himself. Being the subject of one of his remarks made you feel like part of the group, if Warren thought you were worth an observation you were one of the gang. He was never cruel, never aimed to injure or cause distress to those in his group, he kept it small. Everyone else better watch out because he would give zero emotions to you and what would ale you.

So with the bill paid he helped me from the booth when a very angry and hurt tone hit us, my eyes locked with those of my ex-boyfriend and the girl hanging onto his arm from dear life. "THIS…WHAT…THE…FUCK…IS…THIS," he bellowed pronouncing each word like either of us are dimwitted.

I shook my head, more so because now all attention was on our group. "You and I are not together, and never will be again. We broke up and look you have a girl on your arm the one you cheated on me with. Please, just get over me, and sure as fuck better get over thinking you have a say in what I do. I can go on a date, I can do as I like, you will not ruin my night. But I swear if you so much as chose to not shut up and back off you better watch yourself for the near future, you will have people gunning for your ass. Magenta try and be smart for once, you know how Warren's crew runs you will be targeted just as much as your man," my eyes alight with fire, all the emotions, thoughts hitting me but for once it was so easy to toss the one's I didn't want out and concentrate on those I did. Magenta was scared and when I looked through her eyes it was clear Warren was making sure his demeanor matched my stupid words.

Then his husky voice cut in, instigating this further. "Look you lost her, now you need to just walk away and move on," at least his words are clam and for a first nonlethal.

But Rath was so hot-headed and tempered much like Warren, but Warren grew up and was able to learn to control such things, and maybe in time Rath could as well. He had the potential for a greater thing if he just stops the nonsense and grows in maturity. "I would drop Mage for Az any day, but seems you had this all planned out to use her while she was in some emotional state for your bullshit,"

"Enough, let's go Warren, you promised some frozen yogurt and going to my place for Sixteen Candles," I could imagine his head tossed back for a split second before he let it go and agreed to simple demands. But Magenta, she was hurt it floored me she loved him so much she would wait until he loved her back. She let him treat her like she wasn't important, I hated her but not enough. I turned back to them before I allowed Warren to lead me from the place and the lingering stares. "Even you Magenta can do better, you shouldn't allow him to treat you like you're not good enough for him, just because you're not me. He found you good enough to skirt around behind my back, and for you, Rath might want to stop and look at her the real her. She loves you much more than you understand, she gave up her life, her friends, her Heroine reputation for your love. You moved on before I even thought to, please just move on," my fingers traced his face as the room grew still as each person froze in whatever position they had been in.

"Sad it came to this, he will have whatever we once shared hidden in his mind behind false memories. I will not make him love you that will be up to you, but now in his head, we're just good friends. But make no mistake you come near our group after tonight when we welcome him back, I will take you out. In his head you and my crew hate each other, I will not be around you even if it meant peace from him," Warren held my shoulder feeling the raw power I was showing.

She gave Rath a look, "Fine, I will stay away," even in her head she was happy, happy he could be only her's. With that, we leave for MaxYougurt for some cupcake batter and cheesecake yogurt topped with cheesecake bites. But of course, he got the same but added more of each and some crushed butterfingers.

So, he caved like normal and the house was filled with Zan, Layla, Jennifer, and Will the boys not watching but texting to avoid any feeling of emotion. I turned to look at Warren, "Loser, you know you like this movie,"

"Shut it or I will drown you,"

"Harsh," was said from the floor as Layla punched his ankle. "Like an angry puppy," was all Warren muttered to a blushing Layla, she was no doubt but she was deadly.

Jennifer spoke, "Okay, so we have everything set up but the location. Invites out and a few have returned, still looking at over forty-five coming," we did have everything planned but that single detail.

Warren cut in, "Why not have it in the dome, I mean come on that is where they met and fell in love," he was right as I jumped up placing a small kiss on his cheek. The room grew very warm for a flash as everyone laughed.

Layla was on her cell sending an urgent message to our Principal, hopefully, Principal Powers would allow us to use it. "It is a go, but if we damage anything we have to pay for it," Layla beamed at us.

I mean what could we damage, it was a bloody training place and where the games are held. I glanced back at Jen, "Draw up the layout as if all sixty said yes, give enough space for people to move around with plates, the cake area, and food court," I was calculating already it was going to be great.

Warren was side-eyeing me with a smirk, "I will bring the muscle for the event, he meant that in two ways. Guards and people to set up,"

"Thanks, and thank you for a great night,"

"How about Saturday we go out again, dinner, yogurt but a movie of my choice at my place. Sunday you'll be very busy,"

"Deal,"


End file.
